As Marcas
by Josh Marquene
Summary: Malfoy teve certamente uma infância cheia de traumas, a hora de extravasar isso chegou.Potter e os aurores começam uma caçada pelo mundo ao encalço de Malfoy deixando uma rastro de sangue para trás, com um final não tão surpreendente para Draco.
1. Prológo

Eba, voltei a escrever. Dessa vez é fanfic de HP. Para vocês não se perderem na fanfic fiz algumas considerações (CONTÉM SPOILERS DE RdM):

-A história acontece mais ou menos no mesmo mundo do Epílogo, mas algumas coisas foram alteradas, entre elas o fato de Harry sentir dor na cicatriz.  
-Nessa história Lúcio Malfoy não aparece, ou seja ele morreu em Azkaban. Lúcio Malfoy está morto (reli o livro a pouco tempo e só me lembro de ser mencionado ele ser preso).  
-Os nomes dos filhos são quase todos do original de J.K, não do traduzido: Scorpius, Rose, Hugo, Lilly, James e Albus.  
-Os personagens não pertencem a mim são todos de J.K Rowling

Eu já escrevi alguns rascunhos dos próximos capítulos, em seguida eu vou postar eles. Ahhhhhhhh, só para dizer que em todos os capítulos que eu escrevi tem alguma frase logo no título. Aquilo é só um prólogo do capítulo (se é que existe isso).  
Boa leitura

**As Marcas**

**Prólogo**

_I don´t belong here, we got move on dear..._

Tornou a passar as mãos pelos cabelos loiros sedosos. Os olhos cinzas examinavam o local que se encontrava: sentado na cama do seu quarto. O quarto possuía um tapete vermelho macio, logo embaixo da cama, além de paredes também avermelhadas. Mais ao fundo, havia uma cômoda onde estavam quadros seus, de sua mulher e seu filho. Mais algumas mobílias familiares para o bruxo se acomodavam perfeitamente no espaço lhes designado.  
Suspirou, enquanto encontrava o olhar quente da sua mulher nas suas costas. Os cabelos escuros lhe escorriam até os ombros, pouco tapados pela camisola. Um meio-sorriso se formava nas suas faces macias. Com uma mão acariciava as costas do marido e com a outra a barriga que tornava a arredondar-se.  
-Draco –ela disse, enquanto lhe passava as mãos quentes pelas costas. –Está tudo bem, você está comigo.  
Draco agonizou mais uma vez com a forte dor que lhe veio no antebraço. Flexionou o estômago enquanto destapava o pijama e passava a mão incansavelmente sobre a tatuagem que lhe cobria boa parte do antebraço: uma caveira de boca aberta, uma serpente lhe saindo pelo meio da boca.  
Astoria dessa vez também se levantou e retirou a mão das costas do marido. Sentou-se na beirada da cama, do lado do seu marido.  
-Vai ficar tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem –disse ela para o marido. –Você quer que eu busque um copo de água?  
Draco concordou levemente com a cabeça enquanto reprimia a vontade de berrar de dor que lhe subia a garganta. Mas o quê diabos estava acontecendo nessa última semana? A Marca voltara a doer.

-Ah, bosta. –disse Harry, enquanto esfregava a cicatriz que lhe formigava na testa há algum tempo. Olhou novamente o seu reflexo no espelho, a boca coberta de pasta de dente. Cuspiu a pasta de dente e lavou o rosto enquanto saía do banheiro.  
-Querido? –ouviu uma voz peculiar, lá embaixo das escadas.  
-Eu já vou Gigi. –respondeu Harry, enquanto caminhava para agora o seu quarto na Toca. O quarto tinha como mobília uma cama estrondosamente confortável, uma cômoda de uma das melhores madeiras feitas pelo povoado bruxo, um armário grande o bastante para coleção de roupas que Gina possuía além de alguns aparelhos trouxas que Gina relativamente gostava. Mas, o que mais interessava Harry era a extensa sacada que se projetava para fora do seu quarto.  
Harry caminhou até ela, apoiando os braços no parapeito de madeira. Um jardim cheio de gnomos e amarelado lhe encarou, mas não parecia tão feliz quanto antes. Uma cruz branca estava cravada ao chão, com homenagens a Fred Weasley. Os olhos marejaram um pouco, mas mudou logo ao ver Lilly agarrar-lhe os joelhos.  
-Papai, papai. –ela gemeu, com sua linda voz infantil. –A mamãe ta chamando.  
-Oh, eu já estou indo queridinha. –ele disse, afagando calorosamente o topo da cabeça da menina. Deu uma última olhada para o jardim da Toca, dessa vez focalizando o lugar aonde fizera o enterro de Dobby.  
Harry saiu do quarto e se dirigiu as escadas espirais de madeira, ouvindo os passos rápidos de sua filha Lilly. Esfregou mais uma vez a cicatriz que formigava e mais uma vez algo agarrou-se aos seus pés. Dessa vez não era seu filho, mas sim Joanne, o seu elfo doméstico. Joanne atirou-se aos seus sapatos limpando-os incansavelmente. Harry, pessoalmente, não apreciava que os elfos se matassem trabalhando, mas logo que ficou sabendo da morte de Dobby, Joanne se ofereceu para o trabalho. Joanne era a filha de Dobby, o que imediatamente se tornou uma surpresa para Harry, já que ele não fazia a mínima idéia que um elfo poderia ter filhos e Dobby nunca a mencionara.  
Harry tratava de pedir para Joanne se retirar quando Hermione lhe visitava a Toca, fato que seu melhor amigo Rony achava incrivelmente cômico. A escada terminava bruscamente em um tapete puído. A sua frente, estava a famosa cozinha dos Weasley. Um aroma delicioso saía daquele lugar. Olhando fixamente viu Gina absorta em conversa com Albus. Pela deixa de porta aberta podia se ver que Lilly estava agachada, brincando com as flores que brotavam no local. Devidos aos cortes brutos no ar, era óbvio que James jogava Quadribol – assim como o pai, se tornara apanhador da Grifinória.  
Rapidamente, adiantou-se a mesa e sem cortar a conversa de Gina e Albus –que por sinal, Harry achou extremamente entediante, apanhou uma torrada e deu duas violentas dentadas. Após ter a mastigado completamente, beijou Gina nos lábios (que parecia ter terminado a conversa com Albus) e despediu-se rapidamente dos filhos.  
-Harry, eu não tenho muito o quê escrever de noticias hoje –disse Gina, minutos antes de Harry usar a lareira para transportar-se –Se você puder chegar mais cedo, irei preparar panquecas.  
Por um momento, Harry realmente lamentou não poder chegar mais cedo. Com algumas palavras explicou a situação que sua carreira de auror lhe havia condenado.  
-Droga, querida –começou ele –Os desgraçados me chamaram para o turno de Azkaban.  
Gina riu dos lamentos de Harry, e então finalmente assistiu o marido desaparecer na fumaça que emanou da lareira – viajem em Pó de Flu.

-Malfoy. –cumprimentou-lhe um bruxo de longos cabelos compridos e uma barba amarrada por um pedaço de arame. Sentiu os olhos do homem percorrer todo o seu corpo, a procura de qualquer artefato perigoso. –Senhor, terei de pedir a sua varinha.  
Draco Malfoy olhou de esguelha para o homem, e para os outros cinco que lhe cercavam. Todos aurores, que agora guardavam a prisão dos bruxos, Azkaban. Não havia nenhuma chance daquela droga de plano dar certo, já que todos os cinco tinha as varinhas em prontidão. Só se ele... Só se ele improvisasse.  
Mais uma vez olhou para os lados. Seis homens lhe faziam um círculo oval, no meio do que parecia uma pequena sala. De mobília só uma mesa feia, coberta por uma toalha rasgada. Uma janela quadrada ao fundo, lhe mostrava o oceano, que particularmente hoje, estava assustadoramente violento.  
Ele tinha uma esposa, um filho... Mas era o quê deveria ser feito, o que seu pai gostaria que fosse feito. Tudo ficava bem mais fácil sem o Potter ali. Suspirou fundo antes de puxar a varinha. Puxou a lentamente, e quando estava de prontidão a entrega-la, soqueou o bruxo com dois ganchos. O homem caiu no chão, quase inconsciente com a força do golpe baixo.  
Os outros aurores pareceram repentinamente assustados mas logo recuperaram as poses. Os cinco puxaram as varinhas juntos, mas já era tarde demais para alguns.  
-Avada Kedrava! –murmurou Draco, enquanto a luz verde que saíra da sua varinha atingia o peito de um dos aurores mais próximos.  
Os quatro restantes indignaram-se e agora murmuravam também Maldições Imperdoáveis. Com rápidos desvios, Draco deu cabo dos quatro rapidamente. Após isso, matou o auror que ainda jazia no chão, inconsciente, pelos socos recebidos.  
Saiu da sala, sem estar impressionado com seus feitos. Logo, se deu de cara com um longo corredor, marcado por gemidos pedindo libertando. O corredor extenso era na sua maior parte de pedras pontiagudas que machucavam os pés quando pisadas, além de serem extremamente geladas. Havia também várias selas, essas demarcadas por longos canos pretos cheios de ferrugem, cada uma delas contendo uma fechadura.  
Verificou várias selas, libertando só alguns dos prisioneiros: Conhecidos seus, Comensais da Mortes.  
-Alô, Macnair. –disse ao ver um homem, agora ligeiramente velho, atirado em um canto de uma cela. –Alohomorra.  
O homem ergueu os olhos, assustado, procurando o seu libertador. Macnair agora tinha sua barba estendida quase até a cintura, maior até que a do velho Dumbledore. Apoiando-se nos cotovelos o homem se levantou, hesitante.  
-V-você t-tem s--tido...? –começou Macnair, a voz rouca devido ao tempo sem falar.  
-Sim, tenho. –cortou Malfoy, enquanto libertava Avery. –Nott, Alohomorra! –cuspiu Draco.  
Nott levantou-se e apareceu no corredor rapidamente, um sorriso já iluminando o seu rosto.  
-Então, quer dizer que Ele voltou? –perguntou o homem. Diferente de Macnair, esse parecia são –um milagre para quem viveu tanto tempo em Azkaban. –O Lord das Trevas voltou?  
-Não. –disse Draco categoricamente. –Eu explicarei para vocês no nosso caminho de volta.  
Ao falar tais palavras muitos murmúrios de raiva percorreram a prisão de Azkaban. Alguns choravam e imploravam, enquanto outros xingavam com adjetivos realmente poderosos. As ondas batiam com tal força nas pedras, que Draco pode jurar que a prisão tremeu levemente.  
-Eu não vou libertar vocês, seus mestiços imundos e... –começou Draco, de repente interrompido.  
-Não, você não vai Malfoy. –interrompeu-o Harry Potter, que acabara de chega na prisão e parecia entender o ocorrido. –Você vai ficar junto deles.  
-Não se meta, Potter. –respondeu Malfoy, enquanto tentava calar a boca dos outros seres malignos que espreitavam a fortaleza.  
-Você matou cinco aurores Malfoy. –disse categoricamente Harry, boquiaberto. –Malfoy, você tem um filho, você tem uma mulher.  
-Não se atreva a falar do meu filho. –disse Malfoy, a varinha em riste, enquanto tentava impedir Nott e Avery de avançar em Harry. –Nem de minha mulher.  
Harry e Draco encararam-se por alguns segundos, os dois com a varinha em riste.  
Com o descuido de Malfoy, Nott e Avery já avançavam letalmente. Draco pareceu seriamente irritado com o fato de Nott e Avery o terem desobedecido.  
Harry franziu o cenho e murmurou Estupefaça, ao que os dois voaram alguns metros longe, estuporados.  
-Eu lhe dei uma chance Malfoy.  
Alguns murmúrios continuaram a ser ouvidos, dessa vez torcendo pelo embate dos dois.  
-Já lhe disse para não se meter Potter. –cuspiu Malfoy. –Eu sou grato pelo fato de você ter me tirado daquela sala vivo, mas...  
-Chega! –berrou Harry. –Eu tentei salvar você da podridão, mas...  
-Expelliarmus! –berrou de volta Malfoy, desarmando Harry.  
Quanto Harry preparava-se para reclamar foi estuporado.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1- Cuidado com o fogo que queima**

He who makes a beast out of himself, gets rid of the pain of being a man...

Cruciatus! E então ele tremeu fortemente... Suava muito... Fedia, mas o rosto de Voldemort lhe encarava... Ele berrou de dor... Então homens com cabeça de canhão começaram a atirar enquanto a ponte caía no infinito de fogo.  
Acordou-se assustado, a cicatriz em fogo. Uma cama macia e quente lhe acomodava. Aos poucos abriu os olhos, enxergando embaçado pela falta de óculos. Havia um amontoado de pessoas que soltaram gritinhos de exclamação ao o ver acordar. Procurou os óculos na cômoda que repousava ao lado de sua cama. Colocou os óculos e encarou a situação.  
Por algumas visitas recentes, pode perceber que estava deitado em alguma cama do segundo setor do . Segurando a sua mão que suava febrilmente estava Gina, sua esposa. De um lado de Gina, sua filha caçula, Lilly, lhe encarava, parecendo chorosa. Do lado de Lilly, estava seu filho mais velho James. O menino sorria para ele, agora que Harry acordara. Do outro lado de Gina estava Albus, o irmão do meio. Mas não eram só eles presentes na sala. Havia também uma mulher de cabelos loiros channel, que Harry reconheceu imediatamente como Hermione. Passando as mãos pelas costas da mulher, estava seu melhor amigo Rony, que visivelmente não fizera a barba. No meio do casal estavam um menino e uma menina, respectivamente Hugo e Rose –os filhos do casal. Havia também um homem velho que segurava uma bengala tosca acompanhado de uma outra senhora velha. Harry reconheceu imediatamente como o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley.  
-O-onde...-começou Harry tentando sentar-se na cama. Ao fazer tal movimento percebeu que não usava nada embaixo daquelas vestes horríveis do St. Mungus. Sentiu o cogote esquentar e o rosto ficar vermelho, então imediatamente desistiu do movimento.  
-Malfoy? –completou Rony para o amigo, parecendo não reparar na tentativa de Harry de sentar-se.  
Um gemido e uma fungada vieram do fundo da sala, onde Harry não havia visto ninguém. Prestou mais a atenção e viu uma mulher com cabelos pretos que atingiam o ombro e barriga grande, com a mão no ombro de um menininho de no mínimo 10 anos. Reconheceu como Astoria e Scorpius.  
-Bom, o Malfoy deixou o nosso país. –continuou Rony, interrompendo as fungadas que vinham de trás.  
Harry sentiu uma onda de ódio revirar-se nas suas estranhas.  
-D-droga. –disse, ainda fraquejando. –Rony, ele matou Matteo! –disse recuperando a voz gradativamente.  
Mais uma vez fungos foram ouvidos, vindo de Astoria enquanto Scorpius parecia tentar consolar a mãe.  
-Matteo? –perguntou Hermione. –Droga, ele era um dos melhores...  
-Isso só para começar. –retrucou Harry, categoricamente.  
O Sr. Weasley suspirou, enquanto Harry puxava o cobertor para tapar as partes intimas e fez mais uma tentativa de levantar-se, dessa vez sucessiva. Gina ajudou o marido a se levantar.  
-Tem alguma pista do maldito? –perguntou Harry, enquanto dirigia-se à porta do banheiro, que lhe esperava com suas roupas.  
-Nenhuma ainda. –disse Sr. Weasley, que pareceu também estar informado. –Rússia, Brasil, México, Austrália e Japão. Malfoy foi visto em todos esses países. O que significa que...  
-Que vamos ter de fazer uma busca mundial pelo maldito. –completou Harry.  
Mais uma fez Astoria fungou e Scorpius a retirou do quarto.

-Eu não vou ir com você, Malfoy. –respondeu o homem, agigantando os braços, em procura de briga. –Eu não vou com você.  
-Assim você irá me deixar sem escolhas Goyle. –retrucou Malfoy, que não parecia magoado. –Eu te pedi, seu aleijado mental, mas parece que você tem muita bosta de dragão na cabeça para não aceitar um mandado do Lord.  
-Você não é um Lord, Malfoy. –disse Goyle, que a cada palavra parecia ter dificuldade de falar.  
-Nott, Avery e Macnair já estão do meu lado. Só falta você. –falou Malfoy, dessa vez puxando a varinha.  
O ambiente aconchegante, de paredes amarela canário e sofás estufados, pareceu esfriar mesmo tendo uma lareira acesa.  
-Essa é a MINHA casa Malfoy. –berrou Goyle. –Eu vou fazer a MINHA família. Sem depender de você.  
-Engraçado, antigamente você não sabia nem formular a uma frase sem a minha ajuda.  
-Eu não preciso mais da sua ajuda.  
-Você não vai recusar um pedido do Lord.  
-Você não é o Lord. – berrou Goyle, dessa vez também puxando a varinha e dando alguns passos para trás, em direção a TV de Plasma. –Seu retardado.  
-Não diga que não lhe avisei. Crucio!  
Goyle desviou-se por pouco do feitiço que quase lhe atingiu na orelha. A TV de Plasma explodiu e faíscas saíram quase acertando a cara de Malfoy.  
-Crucio! –Malfoy tornou a repetir a maldição.  
Goyle defendeu-se mais uma vez dessa vez lançando um Protego. Como um agente secreto, Malfoy ajoelhou-se e rolou dois metros no chão fato que confundiu Goyle. Agora Goyle encarava o vazio, o lugar aonde Malfoy estivera.  
-Expelliarmus! –berrou Malfoy, e rapidamente desarmou Goyle. –Agora peça desculpas seu gordo inútil.  
Goyle pareceu esquecer a razão e atirou-se para cima de Malfoy, que desviou-se rapidamente deixando o homem estatelado no chão.  
-Peça desculpas. –berrou Malfoy. –PEÇA DESCULPAS!  
Goyle pareceu não querer pedir nada e só encarou Malfoy com uma literalmente animal.  
-Crucio!  
Goyle retorceu-se no chão, berrando e murmurando xingamentos. Arranhou os próprios braço, deixando o sangue rolar pelo chão, causando mais desespero no homem.  
-PEÇA DESCULPAS!  
-NÃO! –berrou Goyle, ainda retorcendo-se no chão, parecendo ter várias convulsões.  
-Crucio!  
Goyle dessa vez deu um berro que provavelmente um raio de 10 km escutou.  
-DESCULPAS!  
-NUNCA!  
Malfoy parou para encarar Goyle, que se retorcia no chão como se mil agulhas estivessem sendo enfiados nele no mesmo instante.  
-Crucio!  
Goyle berrou novamente e procurou os cabelos, dessa vez arrancando chumaços de cabelo da cabeça.  
-DESCULPAS!  
Goyle não respondeu nada, parecendo muito atordoado para responder. Tremia e uma espuma começava a escorrer da sua boca.  
-Eu pensava que você fosse diferente Goyle. Diferente do idiota do Crabbe que morreu tentando atingir uma grandeza que não é para ele. –começou Draco – Você não merece o cargo que eu havia preparado para você.  
Goyle limpou a espuma que saía da sua boca e pareceu aflito.  
-Me mate Malfoy.  
-E dizer que um dia você foi meu amigo, seu gordo imprestável.  
-Me mate Malfoy- murmurou Goyle. –Me mata Malfoy... Me mata.  
-Peça desculpas. –retrucou Malfoy.  
-Desculpa. –respondeu Goyle. –Agora me mata, me mata Malfoy. A dor... Eu vou enlouquecer.  
-Certo que irei lhe matar. –falou Malfoy. –Mas você me xingou, seu monte de bosta. Eu quero brincar um pouco com você.  
De repente uma sirene foi ouvida. Malfoy franziu o cenho. Reconheceu por aquilo que os trouxas chamavam de plica. Ou plicia. Ou policia. No momento não importava, só importava que teria que fazer aquilo rápido para não ter que matar mais alguns idiotas.  
-Você teve sorte dessa vez.  
Goyle suspirou, parecendo não agüentar mais o que se passava dentro do seu corpo.  
-Te vejo no inferno, gordo imprestável. Avada Kedrava!  
Uma luz verde saiu da varinha de Malfoy, acertando Goyle exatamente no peito, que no mesmo momento parou de respirar.  
Com um baque surdo, Malfoy desaparatou.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo Dois – Eu lhe contarei meu pequeno segredo sujo (diga-me tudo aquilo que você jogou pro alto)**

You know I make you wanna scream, you know I make wanna run from me baby...

-Ele é louco. –começou Nott. –Nos livrou de Azkaban para nos trancar de novo.  
Avery concordou com a cabeça e olhou em volta. Era uma caverna familiar, e Avery tinha quase certeza que era a caverna que Lord Voldemort usara para esconder uma das Horcruxes. A caverna era cheia de estalactites e estalagmites e era um dos lugares mais frios que já havia estado. Um lago vermelho fazia barulho estalados de cinco em cinco minutos e levava para uma grande rocha cravada ao fundo da caverna. A rocha parecia ser formado de gelo, era pontuda em todas as direções. Ao topo da rocha perecia um caldeirão negro como a noite, vazio. Do lado de fora a água batia violenta contra as pedras, provocando rugidos naturais.  
Com um crack!, Malfoy aparecera centímetros longe de Macnair que estava deitado em uma pedra pontuda, pouco confortável. Nott levantou-se assustado com o barulho, mesmos reflexos de Avery.  
-Você não disse que ia trazer Goyle? –perguntou Avery, sinistramente.  
-Imprevistos. –respondeu Malfoy. –Digamos que ele não servia para o trabalho.  
-Escuta aqui Malfoy –começou Nott –O quê exatamente estamos fazendo, se o Lord não voltou? Deixa a gente partir em paz.  
-Ainda não chegou a hora de revelar o quê o Lord pretende.  
-Então ele voltou? –perguntou Avery, curioso.  
-Não. –respondeu Malfoy, categoricamente. –Mas ele sempre teve um desejo.  
-Matar Harry Potter, isso é óbvio. –disse Macnair, que parecia ter se acordado com a discussão. Se levantava calmamente.  
-Certo. –falou Malfoy.  
-Então porquê você não o matou antes? –perguntou Nott.  
-Porquê ele salvou a minha vida seu estúpido! –berrou Malfoy, parecendo fora de controle. –E eu não sou uma gentalha imprestável como você seu grande bosta de dragão!  
Nott, Avery e Macnair mudaram a expressão para espanto.  
-Você está como...  
-Lord? –interrompeu-o Malfoy. –Sim, eu estou como Voldemort! Porquê ele encarnou em mim seu idiota!  
-Você acabou de dizer que ele tinha...  
-Morrido? –interrompeu mais uma vez Malfoy. –Sim.  
-Então...? – começou Macnair.  
-Eu sou Lord Voldemort.

Abriu a maçaneta com um leve clique. A porta girou e abriu-se revelando o quarto que estivera alguns minutos atrás. Para a sua surpresa Rony estava sentado em uma cadeira giratória debruçado em sua cama. Agora se sentia mais a vontade, já que não estava nu. Caminhou na direção de Rony que segurava uma jaqueta na mão direita e com a mão esquerda examinava o quê os trouxas chamavam de mapa-múndi.  
-Harry, você é o chefe da divisão... Você que manda cara. –disse Rony lhe atirando a jaqueta.  
-Entendo. –respondeu Harry. –Na realidade eu não sou muito mais experiente que você. Eu preciso da sua ajuda.  
-Pensei que poderíamos começar examinando o quê os trouxas chamam de mapa-mundi e nos...  
-Separar, quando um para um país. –terminou Harry.  
-Isso mesmo.  
Harry concordou com a cabeça enquanto conjurava com a varinha uma cadeira giratória como a de Rony.  
-Então? Japão, Austrália, México, Brasil e...?  
-Rússia. Mais recentemente Canadá.  
-Droga. –reclamou Harry enquanto se debruçava sobre o mapa.  
-São três países na América, um na Europa e um na Ásia.  
-Quem temos disponível? –perguntou Harry, enquanto alisava o cavanhaque liso que havia começado a se formar no seu queixo.  
-Deixe-me ver... Hm, Neville diz que pode se ausentar por alguns dias de Hogwarts. Luna parece realmente interessada na missão. Corner, mesmo sendo um idiota, é um dos nossos melhores disponíveis. Hm... –começou Rony, coçando a nuca. –Há claro, temos a Chang –o estômago de Harry deu uma embrulhada enquanto se lembrava do passado –e seu marido McRosbeth, ótimo cara. O Dênis Creevey mencionou que podemos contar com ele, mas o Colin é um grande bunda-mole então não temos um dos irmãos. Acho que é basicamente isso, da nova geração.  
-Não vamos chamar os nossos mais experientes para qualquer um, como o Malfoy.  
-Hm... Harry? Sabe, o Malfoy é um covarde, nunca faria uma coisa dessas.  
-Então quem poderia ser?  
-Você se lembra do Professor Quirrel?  
Harry encarou o amigo nos olhos por alguns segundos. Aquilo não parecia uma piadinha, mas era impossível que Voldemort entrasse na nuca de Malfoy. Voldemort lançara um Avada Kedrava em si mesmo. E Voldemort nunca o deixaria escapar como Malfoy deixou.  
-Rony, isso é impossível.  
Rony corou um pouco e então balançou a cabeça.  
-Esqueça o que eu disse; Okay, vamos organizar as equipes.  
Harry concordou com a cabeça, mas não esqueceu tão facilmente o que o amigo dissera. Seria aquilo verdade? Malfoy, um idiota, com a cabeça de Voldemort colada na nuca? Não, impossível...  
-Então. Podíamos fazer uma coisa útil para o coitado do Neville. Ele é professor de Herbologia, vai se interessar muito nas plantas exóticas do Japão e ainda por cima vai poder ver se Malfoy está lá. Corner não vai se importar de ir junto.  
-Então Neville e Corner no Japão. –disse Rony riscando o Japão no mapa-mundi dos trouxas.  
-O Dênis pode cobrir a Rússia. É o país mais perto daqui, caso o Colin tenho algum ataque histérico por seu irmãozinho não lhe obedecer.  
-Faz sentido. –disse Rony, enquanto riscava a Rússia.  
-Luna adoraria a Austrália. Com os cangurus e aquelas outras coisas estranhas. –disse Harry. –É, Luna na Austrália.  
Rony riscou a Austrália, enquanto analisava mais uma vez o mapa.  
-Canadá, México e Brasil, Harry.  
-Não vamos separar o casal certo? Chang e McRosbeth no México então. Ouvi dizer que lá é bem romântico.  
-E agora? Você prefere Canadá ou Brasil, Harry? –perguntou Rony.  
-Definitivamente não me importo.  
-Vá para o Brasil. –disse Rony. –Parece que lá está na época de um tal Carvial. Navalhal. Ou Carnaval.  
-Hm... Ótimo. Então passe as noticias para os outros e diga também que a viajem acontecerá no Departamento dos Aurores no Ministério.  
Rony se despediu do amigo e saiu do feio quarto de hospital, enquanto deixava Harry cheio de dúvidas sobre uma possível encarnação de Voldemort em Malfoy.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 – Eu estava saindo da minha prisão (e estava saindo bem), agora estou caindo no sono enquanto ela chama o táxi**

Dead men, they celebrate as the final chapter fades away, cuz they can't hide we can see their flesh is rotten!

O fogo emanava da lareira que estava esquentando o aposento deliciosamente. Suspirou fortemente, tragando todo o ar a sua volta. A sua orelha direita tremeu ligeiramente enquanto ele procurava algo no bolso do casaco. Finalmente achou o maço de cigarros e o isqueiro. Levou um a boca e o acendeu vagarosamente. Deu um trago para depois soltar pela boca pequenos círculos de fumaça, que logo encheram o aposento aconchegante. Com um solavanco empurrou para trás a poltrona vermelha, que estava sentado, para embalar-se um pouquinho. O tapete de fibras fazia barulhinhos engraçados enquanto a poltrona se mexia. Quando se deu por si, restava lhe só um toco de cigarro na boca.  
Franziu o cenho e levantou-se da poltrona. Ali encarou o aposento coberto de fotografias de bruxos das trevas. As fotografias estavam grudadas em todos os espaços imagináveis da parede, até mesmo no teto que era figurado por apenas um lustre – por acaso, estava aceso. Tirando a poltrona e a lareira o aposento só possuía uma mesa de madeira, comprida, que se estendia por toda a extensão da sala. Cadeiras lhe acompanhavam dos dois lados. Ao final da mesa uma porta de carvalho rígido dava fim à sala. Dirigiu-se a mesa até achar um prato branco que portava um copinho cheio de água. Afastou o copo e apagou o cigarro no prato.  
Ouviu passos. Rapidamente puxou das vestes internas uma varinha comprida, feita de salgueiro. A porta escancarou-se e Jorge apontou a varinha para o intruso.  
-Jorge? –perguntou Harry, que acabara de entrar no aposento. –O que você está fazendo aqui?  
Seguindo Harry apareceram Rony, Hermione, Neville, Corner, Luna, Cho Chang, um homem que ele desconhecia, e os irmãos Creevey: Dênis e Colin (não o quê havia morrido, mas sim o terceiro irmão – mais novo que Dênis, que havia recebido esse nome justamente pela morte do primeiro Creevey).  
-Você acha que eu não participaria de alguma missão para acabar com um Comensal babaca? –perguntou Jorge, enquanto analisava os rostos.  
Harry sorriu piedosamente para Jorge, enquanto os outros entravam e sentavam-se na mesa.  
-Quem foi que apagou um cigarro no pratinho? –perguntou Hermione, parecendo furiosa. –Jorge?!  
-Já estava assim quando eu cheguei. –mentiu o ruivo e quando Hermione se sentou, Jorge deu uma piscadela para os outros.  
Luna sorria inutilmente para o vazio. Neville encarava Harry, sério. Cho e McRosbeth entrelaçaram as mãos na mesa e olhavam para Harry. Dênis e Colin (de birra) estavam sentados um do lado do outro, encarando a fogueira crepitante. Corner cumprimentava Jorge que não parecia nem um pouco feliz pelo ato.  
Harry pigarreou alto.  
-Imagino que todos saibam por que estamos aqui. -começou Harry.  
-Pra chutar a bunda peluda do Malfoy. –respondeu Jorge, mal-humorado, enquanto se sentava. –Eu sempre soube que aquele loiro metido ia dar num louco.  
Hermione censurou Jorge pelo excesso de xingamentos e então mandou Harry prosseguir– mas este não pode nem abrir a boca.  
-Onde está a Gina? –perguntou Neville, encarando-o.  
-Hm... Ela não vai participar. –disse Harry. –Eu preciso de alguém para cuidar dos meus filhos, né?  
Neville pareceu satisfeito com a resposta e encarou o teto, brevemente.  
-Eu e Rony meio que já definimos a missão. –falou Harry, olhando para todos que ali estavam sentados. –Mas agora que temos o Jor...  
Harry assustou-se quando três batidas secas foram ouvidas na porta, mas não esperaram para atender. Com um baque surdo, cerca de cinco pessoas entraram, enquanto Harry erguia a varinha. Olhou fixamente cada uma delas: Alicia Spinnet, Ernesto Macmillan, Lilá Brown, Simas Finnigan e Susana Bones. Sentiu um misto de fúria e dúvida nas suas entranhas. A lareira crepitou por alguns instantes antes de Harry falar.  
-Mas o quê diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui? –perguntou Harry, enquanto abaixava a varinha e franzia o cenho.  
-Noticias correm rápido Harry. Soubemos do Malfoy. –disse Simas Finnigan enquanto os outros quatro concordavam com a cabeça.  
Harry suspirou, irritado.  
-Será que toda a maldita pessoa sabe que vamos abrir uma missão de procura ao Malfoy?  
-Bom... –começou Simas, mas repentinamente parou.  
Com um aceno de varinha, Hermione convocou mais cadeiras. Os cinco restantes se sentaram, encarando Harry.  
-Agora não temos mais plano nenhum. –falou Harry. –Tem muita gente nessa missão.  
-Quem sabe dividir? –sugeriu Jorge, que agora se sentara na cadeira concentrado.  
-Isso é uma boa idéia. –disse Dênis. –Podemos viajar em duplas.  
-Hm... O número de países diminui. Harry, no México era só um vulto loiro mesmo...-disse Rony, parecendo constrangido por ter passado uma informação errada.  
-Ótimo. –disse Harry, mas não sabia se ironizava ou se havia mesmo gostado da noticia. Fez um sinal com a mão pedindo o silêncio das pessoas que agora conversavam animadas – Muito bem, são... –Harry parou para contar por alguns instantes- Quinze pessoas. E cinco países. –terminou.  
-Três para cada um. –concluiu Hermione.  
Harry concordou com a cabeça.  
-Eu e Rony já havíamos feito os países. Bom, inicialmente era Neville no Japão, Luna na Austrália, Rony no Canadá, Cho e McRosbeth no México, Dênis na Rússia e eu no Brasil.  
-Japão? –perguntou Neville, agora se entusiasmando. –Japão?! O Japão é a maior fonte de Thelpartites Mimbledonias do mundo!  
-Hm... Ótimo Neville. Alguém se candidata a acompanhar o Neville? –perguntou Harry, enquanto Neville parecia querer dar pulos de alegria.  
-Por mim está tudo bem. –respondeu Lilá Brown, enquanto encarava Neville assustadoramente. Harry teve a impressão de que ela só estava fazendo isso por ter pena do amigo.  
-Mais alguém? –tornou a repetir, Harry.  
-Hm... Bom, seria interessante. –falou Colin, pela primeira vez abrindo a boca na conversa. Harry encarou o menino. Percebeu que Dênis parecia satisfeito com o irmão, enquanto que Colin parecia ter levado um choque.  
-Claro, ótimo. –disse Hary, antes que o menino pudesse mudar de idéia. –Okay, cobrimos o Japão.  
-Harry, eu adoraria ir para a Austrália. –disse Luna, que agora contemplava as unhas pintadas de um vermelho berrante.  
-Então, ótimo Luna. –falou Harry, constrangido por algum motivo que não fazia a mínima idéia. –Alguém... Hm... Alguém se candidata a acompanhar a Luna?  
O silêncio pairou definitivo na sala. Harry jurou que podia ouvir o grilo cantando na superfície. Mais uma vez a lareira crepitou por alguns instantes. Jorge mexeu-se inquieto na cadeira, enquanto o resto do grupo parecia absorto em pensamentos. Luna assoviava baixinho.  
-É... Bom, eu sempre quis conhecer um canguru. –respondeu Alicia Spinnet, quebrando o silêncio repentinamente.  
Harry a abençoou por alguns instantes. Pelo menos não deixaria Luna sozinha – não é que não tivesse confiança na amiga, é só que... Bom ela era a Luna.  
Macmillan pigarreou fortemente, ao que Harry entendeu como se fosse um "sim" à pergunta de Harry.  
-Ótimo, temos três na Aústrália. E sobre a Rússia? –perguntou Harry, enquanto puxava um caderninho das vestes internas e anotava os nomes e os países designados até agora.  
-Bom Harry, já que vocês já me designaram eu não me importo de ir. –disse Dênis. –Seria muito interessante...  
-Rússia parece ótimo! –exclamou Susana Bones, alegremente. –Você sabe de uma coisa? O sonho da minha avó sempre foi conhecer o lugar! Coitada... –refletiu Susana, parecendo desligar-se da conversa.  
Rony coçou a nuca, ato que Harry reparou que o amigo fazia quando estava relativamente nervoso.  
-Bem, eu poderia acompanhar. –sugeriu Jorge, que estava embalando-se na cadeira enquanto Corner o olhava assombrosamente.  
-Hm. Okay, está ótimo. Agora só nos falta o Canadá e o Brasil. Alguém se candidata para o...  
-Harry, nós pegamos o Canadá. –cortou Rony, que no momento pousara o braço direito em Hermione que lhe estava deitada no ombro.  
-Bem, e eu posso fazer companhia. –disse Simas. –Claro, se vocês quiserem. –apressou-se.  
Rony corou um pouco as orelhas enquanto Hermione cutucava o marido e concordava com a cabeça.  
-Então... Creio que Cho, McRosbeth e eu ficaremos com Brasil. –concluiu Harry.  
Teve a impressão que Cho corou um pouco enquanto McRosbeth passava a mão pelas costas da mulher. Ótimo, então não era só ele.  
-Tudo pronto Harry? –perguntou Jorge, que já se levantara e agora estava acendendo um cigarro. A fumaça alojou-se pela sala, para o desgosto de Hermione. A maioria que estava sentada levantou-se, algumas já se dirigindo a porta.  
-Ah, claro! Nos vemos amanhã então. Estejam prontos as sete da manha.  
Harry sentiu uma mão pesar no seu ombro. McRosbeth lhe lançou um olhar aprovador, retirou a mão do seu ombro, e lhe deu uma piscadela. Cho Chang corou um pouco mas lhe deu um rouco "Nos vemos amanhã". Harry concordou com a cabeça. Virou-se e viu Jorge lhe fazendo um aceno de adeus.  
Cinco minutos depois, só restavam na sala Harry, Hermione e Rony. Rony dirigiu-se a porta enquanto Hermione encaminhou-se até Harry que no momento lutava para apagar a lareira acendida por Jorge.  
-Harry... Ã... Você podia pedir para Gina cuidar...  
-Dos pequenos? –disse Harry adivinhando o resto da frase da amiga. –Claro, pode ficar segura. Eles vão passar o melhor Natal de suas vidas.  
-Ah... Obrigada. –disse Hermione lhe dando um forte abraço, ao que Harry já estava acostumado devido aos anos que esse ato prolongava. –Então, nos vemos amanhã Harry.  
Harry concordou com a cabeça, enquanto finalmente conseguiu apagar a lareira. Com um baque surdo, a porta fechou-se.  
Suspirou fundo, pensando em Gina. Agora provavelmente estaria dormindo ou contando qualquer história para seus filhos. O jantar estaria em cima da mesa principal da Toca. Quando subisse, o seu lado da cama já estaria descoberto e Gina estaria lhe esperando, dormindo. Àquela hora da noite, James provavelmente estaria indo ao banheiro, mania que pegara dos trouxas. Como queria estar em casa agora, em vez de sair em caça mundial por um Comensal da Morte.  
Um fogo pareceu penetrá-lo: A cicatriz andava queimando tão forte que lhe remeteu a época que Voldemort andava livremente... Os encontros da Ordem... Não pode deixar de sentir uma nostalgia ao se lembrar de Sirius sentado, mal-humorado... Lupin, sempre disposto a ajudar... Tonks munida de piadas... O estranho Olho-Tonto... Quantos haviam morrido até ali?  
Suspirou, enquanto pousou a mão na testa febril. Agora um forte anseio de vômito lhe subia pelo estômago. A nostalgia sumiu, mas uma ardência veio aos seus olhos. E se ele morresse na missão? Quem cuidaria de seus filhos? Quem cuidaria de Gina? Sabia que Malfoy só retribuíra uma divida que tinha no passado. Aquele loiro, satânico, desgraçado, pedófilo, maldito, nojento, asqueroso, filho de uma p...  
Não. Sacudiu a cabeça e levantou-se, impedindo-se de continuar a reviver memórias a muito tempo afogadas. Com um crack!, desaparatou.

Olhou para Avery cuidadosamente. Macnair estava encolhido em um canto, choramingando. Nott retorceu-se brevemente.  
O baque surdo do aparato de Malfoy ecoou na caverna. Nott olhou para o homem, e viu que ele não estava sozinho.  
-Mas o quê...? –começou Avery.  
-Fuga em massa de Azkaban. –respondeu Malfoy. –Eu fui buscar o resto de nossos amiguinhos.  
Nott olhou para os quê acompanhavam Malfoy. Havia Shunpike –aquele idiota do Noitibus-, o Rodrigo Crabble –o idiota que havia perdido o filho- e um homem que ele não fazia a mínima idéia –tinha cabelos loiros que lhe chegava até os ombros e era troncudo. A varinha pendia de sua capa pesada e poeirenta.  
Lá fora, um relâmpago ecoou enquanto a água batia violentamente na pedra. Os cabelos da nuca de Nott se eriçaram ao sentir o ventinho frio que lhe passou pelo pescoço. No exato momento a pedra parecia mais fria ainda. O homem desconhecido fez um barulho estranho com a boca, notavelmente também sentido o frio.  
Malfoy, suspirou:  
-Preparem-se. Tudo começa amanhã de manhã.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo Quatro – A Comitiva do Apocalipse Pt. 1 (Gênesis)**  
_There´s always somebody fucking hanging on, Can anybody help make things better? Your tears don´t fall..._  
Os barulhos secos acompanhavam os seus pés por todo o longo corredor. A pressão sangüínea parecia ter lhe subido levianamente. Suspirou fundo, enquanto tirou a mão dos bolsos. Uma baforada de ar frio saltou de sua boca, enquanto a cicatriz queimou levemente. Encostou a mão na maçaneta dourada e a abriu.  
Uma dúzia de rostos lhe encarou, duvidosos. A cicatriz ardeu por alguns segundos, antes de Harry fechar a porta.  
A sala não estava quentinha e aconchegante como ontem. A lareira não estava acesa e as fotos dos bruxos das trevas estavam quietas, dormindo. Um clima de tensão pairava no ar.  
Luna encarava silenciosamente o teto, vestindo um sobretudo enorme que lhe passava os pés quase trinta centímetros. O sobretudo era preto e estava visivelmente cheio de mofo e empoeirado.  
Colin e Dênis estavam sentados no chão, cobertos até a cabeça por um coberto peludo. Colin tremia ligeiramente de frio enquanto Dênis encarava o vazio. Ao lado dos dois, Jorge tragava um cigarro e suas mãos tremiam ligeiramente.  
Neville estava sentado apenas sobre as pernas de trás da cadeira. Vestia um casaco preto, com bolsos extremamente práticos. Em uma mão trazia a varinha, bem segura.  
Lilá e Alicia Spinnet murmuravam entre si. Lilá usava um casaquinho vermelho, que Harry facilmente confundiria com os trajes de uma vovó. Alicia Spinnet, parecia não sentir o frio e usava uma blusa curta e calças jeans rasgadas nos joelhos.  
Macmillan trajava algo parecido com um paletó. Susana Bones parecia ter notado isso, pois mesmo do outro lado da sala o encarava curiosamente.  
Rony e Hermione estavam do lado da lareira. Rony havia apertado firmemente Hermione contra o peito e parecia consola - lá. Cho e McRosbeth conversavam logo ao lado.  
Por fim, Simas estava sentado no chão encarando os pés.  
Harry pigarreou alto e todos notaram a sua presença.  
-Acho que todos estamos prontos? –perguntou firmemente, enquanto deixava sua sacola ao chão e dirigia-se a lareira.  
Neville concordou brevemente. Parecia absorto em pensamentos agora. Harry sabia que era provável que estivesse pensando em seus alunos de Hogwars e obviamente também em sua esposa Ana.  
Luna suspirou, parecendo não convencida de porque faria aquilo. Colin pareceu ter tomado um choque, mas dirigiu-se a lareira do mesmo jeito.  
-Hm, muito bom. –disse Harry se locomovendo até a lareira. Lá retirou do bolso um saquinho cheio de pó esverdeado. Pó de flu. –Pensei em começarmos com Japão.  
Neville automaticamente se levantou e dirigiu-se a lareira. Lilá pareceu controversa, mas seguiu os passos de Neville. Parou por alguns segundos para arrumar o casaquinho vermelho. Colin pareceu que tinha cada pé com mais de cinqüenta quilos pesando, mas dirigiu-se a lareira.  
Neville pegou antes do comando de Harry um punhado do Pó de Flu e o levou até a lareira. Lilá e Colin fizeram o mesmo, mas hesitantes.  
-Pra onde Harry? –perguntou Neville, quase largando o Pó de Flu. Colin e Lilá voltaram suas atenção para Harry, enquanto os outros nem pareciam notar que o primeiro grupo estava prestes a partir.  
-Tóquio, Japão. –respondeu Harry.  
Neville concordou. Lilá suspirou enquanto Colin pareceu se exercitar.  
"Tóquio, Japão!" disseram os três juntos. Neville, Colin e Lilá sumiram imediatamente. Cinco minutos se passaram no aposento que agora não era mais tão cativante. Aos poucos os gritos de "Camberra, Austrália", "Moscou, Austrália" e "Otawwa, Canadá" se perderam nos ouvidos de Harry. Agora os melhores amigos, Rony e Hermione já haviam partido. Só sobravam na sala Cho e seu marido McRosbeth.  
-Hm... Preparados? –perguntou Harry.  
Cho e McRosbeth se levantaram da cadeira de madeira frágil que haviam conjurado. A cadeira rangeu por alguns segundos e com um ato de varinha McRosbeth a desconjurou.  
Os três entraram dentro da lareira. Com um grito de "Brasília, Brasil!" os três desapareceram.

Com um baque surdo, Neville, Lilá e Colin saíram no meio de um restaurante, chiquérrimo. Por um minuto todas as atenções se voltaram para os três. Haviam caído no meio de uma lareira de uma pizzaria famosa da região.  
-Mas o quê diabos...? –perguntou Colin,enquanto se esquivava das grades endurecidas de ferro que protegiam a região da lareira que por sorte não estava acesa.  
O ambiente era abafado e quadrado. O ar parecia rarefeito por ali, e as paredes fortemente pintadas de laranja lhe deram uma forte sensação de claustrofobia – o que era realmente raro, pois Colin só sentia quando estava mesmo muito nervoso. Lilá levantou-se e prendeu a sua atenção na cerca de trinta japoneses que lhe encaravam, curiosos.  
-Vamos sair daqui. –disse Neville, o único que parecia ter recuperado a razão.  
Um japonês (pelas vestimentas orientais pretas e algo parecido com uma boina na cabeça certamente era o dono do local) que parecia estar com os olhos fechados de tão estreitos encarou-os de forma assustadora e jogou-se na frente impedindo a passagem.  
-ここにしようとは何ですか ？-perguntou o japonês.  
Neville não entendeu nada que o homem falou, por isso o empurrou para longe liberando a passagem. O japonês indignou-se e gritou um monte de palavras estranhas que não era preciso ser gênio para saber que eram xingamentos.  
Neville abriu a porta do restaurante e escapuliu rapidamente do ambiente quente e abafado. Colin e Lilá fizeram o mesmo.  
A reação dos três foi imediata. Logo entenderam porque apelidaram aquela cidade de "maior das urbanas". Dezenas de apartamentos empilhados um no outro se erguiam ali. Painéis luminosos erguiam-se entre os prédios, oferecendo diversos produtos na mesma língua do japonês do restaurante. Além disso, havia milhares de pessoas passando apressadas pelas ruas estreitas e carros buzinando freneticamente. A poluição sonora era tanta que Neville mal conseguiu escutar Colin quando ele lhe perguntou se fazia a mínima idéia da onde iriam.  
-Vamos nos afastar da periferia Colin. –respondeu Neville, enquanto parecia tentar se localizar ao meio de tanto movimento.  
O abafamento era maior do que a do restaurante, e eles perceberam que talvez aquele fosse um dos lugares maios frios da cidade.  
Mesmo já sendo noite escura e pelo que Lilá notou, pouco estrelada, os três suavam fortemente. As costas das blusas estavam aquosas de suor e Neville transpirava fortemente.  
Por mais que caminhassem as ruas pareciam ser sempre as mesmas, e aos poucos começaram a se acostumar com o barulho rotineiro que vinha daquele lugar. Mais dez minutos e a dor de cabeça surgiu. Neville parecia atordoado e o abafamento estava quase fazendo Colin desmaiar. Colin concentrou-se e fechou os olhos, preocupado.  
Por fim, um arzinho frio começou a vir fraco. Colin abriu os olhos, e surpreendeu-se ao ver que as ruas pareciam finalmente diminuir o ritmo e a poluição sonora já não era tanta.  
A paisagem agora parecia totalmente diferente. Tufos de grama de quase um metro de altura ocupavam o que antes era amontoados de prédios. Árvores de porte médio que Colin supôs terem folhas roxas. Não havia mais asfalto e tampouco cimento – se andava na pastagem alaranjada. Mas o quê mais assustou Colin foi que agora um lago enorme imergira do nada. Era quase impossível estarem no mesmo lugar de antes.  
-Mas o quê diabos é isso Neville? –perguntou Colin, assustado.  
-Isso, meu amigo... É Tokyo. –disse Neville, que agora se encontrava há alguns metros de distância estirado no chão, coletando plantas.

-Uou... –exclamou Macmillan, que no momento estava debruçado sobre um amontoado de grama do local.  
-Cala a boca Ernesto. –disse Alicia Spinnet, que já estava cheia das exclamações do amigo.  
Mas Ernesto não estava exclamando por nada. A paisagem em Camberra – Austrália era linda. Do alto do morro que estavam podiam ver a grama aparada e verde em todo o povoado, que era cercado de casinha de porte pequeno. As ruas eram asfaltadas e eram tão lisas que o haviam deixado surpreendido. As árvores praticamente habitavam todo o lugar.  
Uma ponte de estruturas enormes atravessava a cidade. Ela era estruturada por barras grossas e pesadas de ferro; Mesma naquela hora tardia da noite, ainda havia carros passando velozmente pela ponte.  
Virou sua cabeça para o grupo que estava amontoado no meio de uma clareira de um dos maiores montes que encontraram. Luna estava deitada em uma rede, desapontada pelo fato de não terem encontrado nenhum canguru a tarde inteira que vasculharam pela Austrália. Alicia Spinnet lhe encarava penosamente. Estava sentada em uma cadeira confortável de chintz que havia conjurado alguns minutos atrás.  
Ernesto levantou-se da onde estava debruçado e uma cama confortável no meio das árvores. Dirigiu-se até ela, no meio tempo passando pela fogueira que haviam feito algum tempo atrás.  
Deitou-se na cama e absorveu-se em pensamentos olhando para a noite clara, estrelada. A brecha de árvores sufocantes era quase perfeita para o plano deles: perto de Camberra e não chamaria a atenção de ninguém. Quando estava quase dormindo, Alicia Spinnet lhe balançou violentamente.  
Com um estrondo, Macmillan se levantou assustado.  
-Shhhhhhhhh –disse Alicia, colocando o indicador na boca.  
Ernesto absorveu a cena com atenção – devia ter cochilado por alguns minutos. Luna estava levantada e ativa com a varinha levantada na direção de uma brecha na floresta. Alicia Spinnet agora que o acordara imitava o gesto da amiga.  
Assustado, puxou a varinha e encarou o vão. Um barulhinho quase irreconhecível de galho quebrado emanou.  
-Comensais. –sussurrou Luna, que quebrava o Lumus Maximum. Quando ia desfazer a poltrona, rede e cama alguém berrou "Expelliarmus"!  
Ernesto deu um pulo assustado mas berrou de voltar "Protego Maximum". Luna rapidamente voltou sua atenção para a batalha iminente que se formava.  
Cerca de quatro Comensais da Morte saíram do meio da floresta apontando a varinha e berrando feitiços dos mais variados.  
Ernesto jogou-se ao chão para proteger-se de um estrucho. Arrastou-se até a poltrona que impedia basicamente o caminho deles. Desviou-se de um raio azulado que não fazia a mínima idéia do que era.  
A poltrona foi atingida por um feitiço, enquanto deitava-se de barriga e mirava um Comensal, fazendo a perder um dos braços de apoio.  
-ESTUPEFAÇA! –berrou momentos antes de um dos Comensais voar cerca de três metros longe, de volta para a floresta.  
Agora que tinha uma visão clara do campo viu que Alicia estava deitada no chão, imobilizada. Não quis acreditar naquilo e então viu que Luna já havia abatido mais dois Comensais.  
-Avada... –começou um dos Comensais, mas Ernesto lhe desarmou e o estuporou.  
Luna caiu de joelhos ao chão, exausta.  
-Não fique aí, bosta. –xingou Ernesto. –Vem ajudar a Alicia.  
Luna lhe olhou piedosamente.  
-Ela esta morta Ernesto.

Dênis deitou-se na cama que lhe haviam oferecido. Para a sua surpresa era quentinha e gostosa. Jorge sentou-se na dele e já estava procurando o cigarro no bolso. Susana examinava curiosa a janela.  
-Você acha que vamos achá-lo aqui? –perguntou Susana.  
Dênis encarou curioso a janela também, preferindo não comentar. Jorge tragava fortemente o cigarro que lhe pendia na boca.  
Suspirou fundo e sentiu uma sensação calorosa no estômago. Olhou para o quartinho. Era amarelo e todo decorar com quadrinhos de barcos pintados. Uma porta de carvalho levava ao banheiro. Na outra extremidade a porta levava a saída. Uma TV de plasma pendia da parede do norte.  
Susana pareceu desistir de procurar algum vestígio de Draco na janela e deitou-se na sua cama.  
Dênis suou frio quando ouviu um barulhinho no corredor.  
-Mas o quê diabos?  
Jorge encostou a orelha que ainda tinha na porta. Três segundos depois sussurrou "corram!".  
Susana não hesitou e abriu a janela.  
-Você está louca? –perguntou Dênis antes de Susana pular pela janela. Dênis olhou para baixo e percebeu que a janela estava enfeitiçada para diminuir o tamanho da distância.  
-Genial. –disse Jorge que agora estava na janela também. –Agora vá.  
Dênis pulou, ainda um pouco hesitante, Jorge logo atrás. Susana já estava alguns metros na frente, correndo. Jorge puxou varinha e mirou no quarto de hotel.  
Na janela aonde estiveram segundos antes um Comensal da Morte atirava feitiços.  
-Protego! –falou Dênis quando um feitiço estuporante lhe tirou um fininho do braço.  
Apavorou-se quando viu que havia nada mais do que seis Comensais da Morte no quarto.  
Devido a neve que o cobria até os joelhos no beco de trás do hotel, tropeçou. Um feitiço que não fazia a mínima idéia havia lhe atingido no estômago e agora ele estava com uma forte vontade de vomitar.  
-Droga, corram! –reclamou Jorge que agora empurrava Dênis e Susana para longe dos Comensais.  
-Avada Kedrava! – alguém vociferou. Teve quase certeza que alguma coisa havia desabado.  
-AI! –berrou Susana.  
Dênis voltou sua atenção para a menina e viu que agora faltava um dedo em uma de suas mãos. Quis gritar, apavorado, mas não teve chance já que havia sido quase estuporado.  
-Estupefaça! –disse mirando o vazio. Por mais incrível que pareça alguém berrou de dor e um baque surdo lhe indicou que agora só havia cinco comensais.  
-Ótimo Dênis, agora CORRA! –berrou Jorge.  
O beco havia terminado e desembocava em algo parecido com um campo de plantação. Tinha uma extensão lisa, coberta por neves. O que era mais interessante é que havia ainda algumas árvores sobressalentes. Susana gemia pelo dedo perdido enquanto Jorge disparava maldições furiosamente.  
Dênis correu empurrando Susana para longe. Os Comensais haviam pulado da janela do hotel, e agora Dênis pode o ver claramente. Cada um deles usava algo parecido com uma máscara comprimida no rosto e um capuz que certamente seria de fumaça. Uma longa bata descia até os seu pés.  
-Crucio! – vociferou o Comensal mais a direita.  
Dênis não se desviou há tempo e o feitiço lhe atingiu no peito. Caiu no chão com um estrondo e tremeu violentamente. O corpo parecia estar cheio de agulhas e a cada movimento elas espetavam um ponto crucial. Deu um berro alto, de dor.  
-SUSANA CORRE SUA IDIOTA! – Jorge berrou enquanto ajudava Dênis a se levantar, que ainda estava tonta.  
Um barulho de trote na neve pode ser ouvido e ficou óbvio que Susana dispara fugindo.  
Dênis endireitou-se em pé e tentou localizar-se. Agora estavam quase a cem metros do hotel e a estufa de neve já lhe chegava quase até o peito. Restavam quatro Comensais da Morte. Dênis franziu o cenho e viu que um dos mascarados estava enterrado por uma avalanche de neve, provavelmente morto.  
-Você está pronto? –perguntou Jorge enquanto o guiava um pouco mais adiante para poderem descansar por algum segundo.  
-Eles mataram o meu irmão. É claro que estou pronto. –respondeu Dênis, agora um pouco rancoroso.  
Jorge concordou e agora parecia um pouco mais confiante nas habilidades de Dênis.  
-Não se preocupe. Eles mataram o meu também. – e logo após de dizer essas palavras levantou-se e berrou "AVADA KEDRAVA"!.  
Dênis ficou boquiaberto e jogou-se sobre Jorge ao mesmo tempo que ouvia um baque surdo de um cadáver caindo ao chão.  
-MAS O QUÊ DIABOS VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? –berrou o ruivo.  
-VOCÊ MATOU! ACABOU DE DESTRUIR UMA FAMILIA! O QUÊ VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA? –berrou Dênis. Não acreditava que Jorge havia acabado de se rebaixar ao nível de um Comensal. –VOCÊ SE REBAIXOU – AI!  
Berrou desolado. Algo quente lhe atingira nas costas. Sentiu por um momento que o sangue parara de circular. Caiu de cima de Jorge e os segundos pareceram congelarem.  
-NÃO! DÊNIS! –disse Jorge enquanto o sacudia febrilmente, as mãos pousadas no seu ombro.  
A imagem havia perdido o foco e um vazio lhe preenchia por dentro. Então fechou os olhos e tudo escureceu e pareceu perder o sentido.  
Jorge debruçara-se sobre Dênis. Mas já era tarde demais. O segundo irmão Creevey já estava morto.  
Virou-se absorto de raiva enquanto alguém lhe estrunchara metada de perna.  
-Expelliarmus! –uma voz feminina retrucou e a varinha do Comensal da Morte que lhe atacara voou. Segundos depois o homem voou alguns metros longe: estuporado.  
Jorge berrou um ataque qualquer que guardava em mente e mais um Comensal foi enviado para a avalanche de neve.  
-Avada... –começou o último Comensal.  
-Nem pensar seu idiota. –cortou Jorge, rancoroso. –ESTUPEFAÇA!  
O Comensal voou alguns metros longe.  
Então Jorge virou-se para ver quem o havia ajudado. Susana lhe encarava, apavorada. Um corte profundo lhe marcava a face. Os seus olhos lacrimejavam e Jorge viu que as lágrimas estavam prestes a cair sobre o rosto da menina.  
-Ele está morto Jorge. Morto. –disse apontando para o cadáver de Dênis que refugia sobre a neve.  
Então sobre a nuvem de chuva que caía fortemente, lavando os pecados, Jorge abraçou Susana.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo Cinco – A Comitiva do Apocalipse Pt. 2 (Heróis e Vilões) **

_Her conscience calls the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall they crash around me  
_  
Gina suspirou profundamente enquanto levava o cobertor até a altura do pescoço. Um frio infernal fazia na Toca e neste momento ela se sentia extremamente sozinha. Claro, haviam cinco pequeninos lotando a Toca, mas do mesmo jeito ela não conseguia parar de pensar em Harry. Em seus irmãos e em Hermione... E se nunca mais voltasse a vê-los?  
Fechou os olhos, tentando com toda as suas forças dormir, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Era muito coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo... E além de tudo havia a vaca da Cho. Gina vira como o marido lhe falara o nome da chinesinha maldita ontem antes de dormir. Como ele pronunciara o nome dela antes de lhe pousar as mãos nas costas.  
Cerrou os punhos e rangeu os dentes: não podia deixar os maus pensamentos tomarem conta de sua cabeça. Virou-se de lado na cama e encarou a escuridão do quarto. A cabeça estava começando a dispersar os pensamentos... Rangeu os dentes mais uma vez... Virou-se... Agora o suor lhe cobria a camisola que usava... Sentiu os olhos pesarem... Então tudo parecia um sonho... Um sonho feliz...

-Você tem certeza Harry? –sussurrou Cho.  
-Shhhhhhh –disse Harry pousando o indicador nos lábios da morena que corou ligeiramente. Rapidamente retirou o dedo de lá. McRosbeth atrás da mulher parecia não ter notado.  
Os três estavam acocorados embaixo de duas torres brancas e compridas de dimensões enormes. Havia algo parecido com um lago artificial cercando o lugar e as paredes eram reforçadas por vidros resistentes. Na panorâmica havia também uma escultura familiar a um prato virado para o céu.  
-Abaixem-se. –sussurrou Harry.  
Os três deitaram-se na grama fresca e molhada do lugar. Por um momento Harry teve um alivio pelo calor. No momento seguinte o alivio passara. Sete Comensais da Morte protegidos por máscaras e mantos pareciam flutuar no campo do local.  
Eles ainda tinham uma boa distância a cobrir para chegar ao grupo, além de atravessar o lago.  
-Escutem. Cho eu quero você ao Leste –e como se todos os dedos se unissem ele apontou para o Leste. –McRosbeth você eu quero ao Oeste. –repetiu o ato que fizera para Cho. –Quando eu gritar AGORA vocês vão atirar basicamente tudo o quê sabem naqueles sete. Me entenderam?  
Os dois concordaram e caminharam de quatro como bebês até suas posições. Harry arrastou-se para frente e viu que agora os Comensais não estavam nem a vinte metros de distância... Suspirou, o coração batendo freneticamente... Quinze metros... Dez metros... Eles pareciam querer fechar o cerco violentamente enquanto chegavam mais perto.  
De um solavanco, Harry levantou-se e Cho e McRosbeth fizeram o mesmo.  
-AGORA! –berrou.  
Uma saraivada de jorros vermelhos irrompeu da varinha de vários. Harry desviou-se de um jato esverdeado. Mirou algum mascarado e berrou "Estupefaça!". O homem caiu imobilizado no chão.  
McRosbeth fora atingido por algum feitiço nas pernas e dançava incontrolavelmente. Cho jazia alguns metros de distância, inconsciente. Seis Comensais da Morte avançavam mortalmente para ele. Amaldiçoou Cho e McRosbeth por lhe deixarem sozinho.  
-Ótimo. –ironizou antes de se proteger de jatos que vieram de todas as direções.  
-Rictusempra! –berrou e acertou em cheio um dos Comensais distraídos que ria de McRosbeth. O homem voou quase trinta metros longe basicamente voltando de onde estava alguns minutos atrás.  
Um Comensal rosnou e berrou "Crucio!". Harry desviou-se do raio verde e aproveitou o Comensal boquiaberto para estuporar outro. Agora só restavam quatro que pareciam furiosos.  
Um jato amarelado raspou na sua perna e um ferimento profundo se abriu na sua panturrilha. Gemeu de dor, mas continuou em pé. Um dos Comensais chegou perto de mais e ele o petrificou.  
O tempo passava devagar enquanto ele duelava freneticamente com os três Comensais da Morte restantes. Um dos mascarados pronunciou errado um feitiço e o homem caiu de joelhos no chão, tremendo freneticamente. Devido a isso, a máscara caiu e um rosto bexiguento lhe encarou. A boca era deformada e com tantas cicatrizes, parecia estar sempre formando um sorriso. Os olhos insanos lhe encaravam com uma raiva incontrolável. Por fim, o homem levantou-se e pôs a mascara mais uma vez e quase lhe acertou um feitiço petrificante.  
McRosbeth agora se dirigia para ajudá-lo mancando. Cho parecia começar a acordar e se retorcia do outro lado do vasto campo do local. Deu graças a Deus e por esse momento de distração, algo parecido com um bastão de ferro lhe atingiu o cocuruto. Xingou baixinho, enquanto parecia desnorteado pela força do impacto.  
O Comensal mais a sua frente girou a varinha e berrou algum feitiço que na calada da noite Harry não entendeu. Não houve tempo para se proteger e o feitiço lhe atingiu o estômago. Teve a impressão de que agora voava a quase cinco metros do chão, o estômago embrulhado. Caiu com um baque surdo e o barulhinho de crack e a dor seguinte nas costas foram facilmente interpretadas por costelas quebradas. Deu para ouvir o rugido de raiva de McRosbeth, mas os Comensais não perceberam.  
Alguns Comensais riram, enquanto chegavam mais perto.  
-Sabe Potter. –começou um dos Comensais. Harry reconheceu imediatamente a voz do bruxo loiro e antipático que havia mandado a pouco tempo para Azkaban. Rothword continuou a rir enquanto se aproximava. –Dessa vez não há escapatória. São três contra um.  
-Hm... Sabe Rothword? Eu acho que você não tem coragem pra fazer... –Harry desviou o olhar para McRosbeth e Cho que se aproximavam dos três sorrateiros. Teria que ganhar algum tempo ali.  
-Acha? Que tal isso Potter? Crucio! –disse Rothword entre risos.  
Tremeu como um epiléptico por algum tempo no chão, berrando de dor. Logo alguém veria que um homem estava sendo torturado no chão de um dos lugares mais imponentes de Brasília e obviamente chamaria a policia. Faltava pouco para McRosbeth e Cho alcançarem o grupo. Harry teve a ligeira impressão que McRosbeth tinha no momento um olho maior que o outro e um hematoma surgindo em quase todo o braço direito.  
-Mais um pouco? –perguntou o homem presunçoso. –Crucio!  
Harry tremeu mais uma vez, a varinha em sua mão estava apertada fortemente contra a carne já inchada. Vamos, mas o quê diabos McRosbeth e Cho estavam fazendo para demorar tanto? Ele precisava deles AGORA! Mais um pouco e iria provavelmente implorar para morrer como tantos outros que sofriam tal tortura. A panturrilha ardia tanto que Harry achou que iria vomitar.  
-Quer mais Potter? –perguntou Rothword. –Espere um pouco, eu quero usar o feitiço que você usou quando me prendeu. Está bem Potter? Levicorpus!  
No momento em que Harry pendurava-se ao ar por uma corda invisível alguém berrou "Expelliarmus". A varinha de Rothword voara de sua mão e no momento que o feitiço quebrou Harry caiu com um estrondo.  
A varinha saltou alguns centímetros de distância e sentiu que não tinha mais forças para se levantar. Uma poça de sangue se formava embaixo de sua panturrilha e os nervos e músculos estavam tensos. As costas pareciam sedadas e não sentia nenhuma dor, mas tão pouco conseguia se levantar.  
-Petrificus Totalus! –berrou Cho e errou por pouco um comensal.  
Harry gemeu, procurando desesperadamente sua varinha. Queria participar da luta, mesmo não tendo quase nenhuma força. Não podia deixar Cho morrer, não, não podia... Um jato verde feio rápido na sua direção mas ele desviou-se habilmente. Um Comensal vinha seguindo Cho, mas a menina foi rápida o bastante para lançar Protego. Agora era fundamental, não podia tirar os olhos dela. Ela fez um movimento brusco, cortando a escuridão e o Comensal desviou-se do raio vermelho que veio a seu encontro. O seu coração já alcançava o pomo-de-adão e Harry tinha a varinha em punho, pronto para qualquer movimento contra Cho, os feitiços na ponta da língua e-  
-AVADA KEDRAVA! –a voz pairou na noite.  
Harry congelou procurando quem fizera aquilo a Cho. Mas ela estava bem. Em pé, acabando de imobilizar o Comensal. Então um suor frio escorreu pelas suas costas. Desviou o olhar de Cho e procurou McRosbeth que agora jazia morto ao chão.  
O único Comensal que restara, Rothword, corria debilmente pela grama provocando ecos involuntários.  
Não iria deixá-lo fugir. Mirou de longe as costas do rapaz enquanto Cho corria ao encontro de McRosbeth, aos prantos.  
-Expelliarmus! –berrou, uma raiva incontrolável brotando do seu peito. Rothword se desviou a tempo de evitar o raio vermelho que quase se entrelaçou nas suas pernas. Harry tentou se apoiar e levantar para melhorar a mira, mas estava muito difícil até mesmo se locomover. Cho continuava chorando inutilizado no cadáver do marido. –Droga! EXPELLIARMUS!  
Dessa vez o raio errou por pouco a varinha e derrubou o homem no chão. Sem hesitar, Rothword se arrastou tentando chegar ao começo do lago. Estava quase desaparatando, Harry não podia... Fora sua culpa... Ele deixara McRosbeth morrer... Ele cuidara de mais de Cho sem prestar atenção nos outros.  
-EXPELLIARMUS! –berrou mais uma vez, dessa vez sem efeito. Rothword estava a quase vinte metros de distância. –IMPEDIMENTA!  
O feitiço tirou um fino de Rothword, mas o homem pareceu não se importar. Harry apoiou as duas mãos no chão e jogou o corpo para cima. Pendeu sobre os dois pés por alguns minutos a dor espalhando-se em cada local do seu corpo. Mas ele não podia deixar o homem fugir.  
-IMPEDIMENTA! –berrou de novo, sem efeito. –SECTUSEMPRA! –gritou, sem saber o que fazia.  
Imediatamente uma rajada verde-amarelado saiu da sua varinha direto para a perna direita do homem. Por um momento a visão de Harry ficou emaranhado pelo o quê parecia uma bomba de sangue. Um grito veio da frente, provavelmente de Rothword.  
Cho parou de chorar e encarou o acontecimento preocupada. Harry desabou no chão, sentindo o tornozelo se espatifar. Quando sua visão desembaraçou viu uma perna amputada ao chão e Rothword desaparecido.  
-M--maldito. –gemeu Harry. Provavelmente o Sectusempra estourara várias artérias da perna e o desgraçado a amputara. –M-maldito. Mal-dito. Maldito-o. –a frase parecia estar em loop na sua cabeça.  
Cho lhe abraçou e o ajudou a se sentar.  
-Harry, você precisa de um médico. Agora. –disse ela, olhando desesperada para o homem e esquecendo-se do cadáver do marido.  
-Não se p-preocupe... –gemeu Harry, asfixiando a cada palavra. As vértebras desviam estar encostando levemente em um dos pulmões. –C- - ho, v-você prec... –engasgou no próprio sangue que descia lentamente pelas vestes. De repente a cicatriz queimou tão forte que ele teve vontade de vomitar. –C- - ho... v-você preciss-as n-nos tirar... D-d-aqui.  
Cho concordou rapidamente e buscou o cadáver de McRosbeth, pálido. Quando Cho estava a alguns metros de distancia vários barulhos foram ouvidos.  
-Ah, n-não- gemeu Harry buscando a varinha.  
Onze Comensais da Morte agora faziam um cerco entre ele e Cho, que corria em sua direção.  
-Você estão todos mortos. –falou a voz arrastada. –Todos. –a voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy.

Gina debateu-se na sua cama, o suor lhe escorria. Levantou-se bruscamente a testa ardente. Retirou rapidamente os cobertores e levantou-se, hesitante. Desceu as escadas sem fazer o menor barulho um pouco depois de puxar a varinha.  
Se seu sonho fora verdadeiro... Se ele estava mesmo ali...  
Com um guincho entrou no quarto das crianças. Viu elas dormindo calmamente, como anjinhos. Respirou aliviada e desceu até a cozinha para servir-se de água.

Com um baque surdo, Rony, Simas e Hermione caíram de volta a Sala dos Aurores no Ministério, de onde haviam saído cerca de um dia atrás. Simas gemeu, procurando o resto do braço direito, que se diminuíra a um simples toco. O sangue respingava no tapete.  
Para a sua surpresa a sala não estava vazia como imaginaram. Luna estava sentada ao chão, e pela primeira vez na vida, Hermione a viu aflita. Ernesto estava encolhido a um canto e chorava baixinho, o corpo morto de Alicia Spinnet estendido à sua frente. Jorge abraçava hesitante Susana que chorava desconsolada. No chão, o cadáver de Dênis repousava com uma expressão aterrorizada no rosto.  
-Mas o quê diabos? –perguntou Rony, que ajudava Simas a se levantar. Simas parecia com muita dor para reparar na situação.  
-Eles nos emboscaram. Eles sabiam. –respondeu sombriamente Ernesto. –Eles nos emboscaram, por que sabiam. Eles mataram.  
Com quase uma explosão, Neville, Colin apareceram carregando Lilá inconsciente. Colin estava com um olho inchado e Neville com as roupas rasgadas, quase nu. Havia variados cortes nos rostos dos dois. Colin esfregou os olhos e berrou de ódio ao ver o irmão estendido morto ao chão. Correu e debruçou-se sobre o cadáver os fungos e as lágrimas audíveis.  
-Ela está...? –começou Hermione, que chorava de aflito.  
-Não. –respondeu agressivo Neville. –Não, não está. Não pode estar.  
Foi então que Simas , entre um gemido e outra murmurou:  
-E o Harry?  
A sala silenciou-se. Ninguém havia pensado no Harry. Todos estavam ali, menos o Harry. E se a grande emboscada fosse... Harry?

Harry berrou de dor para a escuridão. Malfoy tinha uma varinha apontada para o seu peito. Os outros dez comensais riam.  
-Você arrancou a perna do Rothword não é? –disse um dos Comensais encapuzados. –Vamos arrancar a dele também Malfoy.  
-Cale-se seu traste inútil, Macnair. –guinchou Malfoy, enquanto acocorava-se para encarar Harry de perto. Cho estava desarmada e inutilizada por um dos Comensais.  
Harry continuava com a varinha em punho, mas o corpo doía de mais para fazer qualquer coisa. A cicatriz lhe ardia tanto que ele podia jurar que o crânio afundava gradativamente.  
-Crucio!  
Harry guinchou de dor. Já era a quinta vez que recebia a maldita maldição. Sentia que seus nervos estavam tão contraídos e o cérebro tão apertado que seus olhos se apertaram. Ele só queria dormir... Uma boa noite de sono... Para nunca mais acordar...  
-Você vai pedir Potter? –perguntou Malfoy, sorrindo para o homem. –Dessa vez eu vou fazer você pedir. Você me salvou uma vez, eu te deixei escapar outra. Mas dessa vez vai ser diferente. Eu quero ver você pedir para morrer.  
-V-vai a m—erd-- a Mal-foy... –resmungou Harry, sentado. Sentia que a qualquer momento um trouxa iria reparar em tudo. E a policia chegaria. E ele não podia deixar aquela tragédia acontecer.  
-Ah, Potter. –retrucou Malfoy. –Sabe eu queria ir direto ao ponto. Mas você pede né? Crucio!  
Dessa vez Harry gritou tão alto que achou que tinha estourado as cordas vocais. Não pode se conter. A maldição parecia estar tentando penetrar o seu cérebro, querendo esmagá-lo. Ele queria morrer. Abandonar a dor. Mas não daria esse gostinho pra Malfoy.  
-Você se lembra do que aconteceu aos Longbottom, Potter? –perguntou Malfoy, parecendo orgulhoso. –Vamos ver se você quebra o recorde deles?  
Harry resmungou. Não tinha mais forças para retrucar nada.  
-Crucio! –murmurou Malfoy.  
Agora sim. Harry não agüentava mais. Berrou com todas as suas forças e as vértebras se contorceram de modo estranho. Dobrou o corpo tão forte que teve a impressão de que as pernas se quebraram. O sangue da panturrilha saiu em jatos quentes e ele cuspiu sangue pela boca. Os Comensais debruçaram-se de tanto rir. Ele queria azarar alguns deles, mas ele mal conseguia mover o braço.  
-HARRY! –Cho gritou. Lágrimas escorriam pela sua bochecha. Os olhos acompanhavam McRosbeth ao chão e Harry destroçado por Malfoy.  
-Ora Potter. Você está indo bem. Quem sabe mais uma?  
-N-não... –resmungou Harry. As lágrimas escorriam pela sua bochecha, que parecia estar sujada de ferrugem. As vestes estavam molhadas pelo sangue quente. Agora normalmente não estava mais parecido com um trouxa. Harry encarou Cho que parecia desesperada. Como ele conseguiria garantir que ela fosse embora antes de Malfoy lhe matar. –M-mate-me... M-mas d--deixa e-la –Harry apontou como conseguia para Cho.  
-Viva? –perguntou Malfoy. –Potter, sinceramente não pretendo matar nenhuma garota. Pretendo usá-la melhor.  
Alguns Comensais riram, outros passaram os olhos por Cho como se ela fosse um produto.  
Harry engasgou no próprio sangue. Pela segunda vez naquela noite a raiva lhe subia até o peito.  
-M-Ma-lfoy... S-s-eu f-filho d-d –começou Harry. O cérebro se encolhia a cada palavra e ao final da frase ele já estava se sentindo tonto e pesaroso. –S-seu filh-o de um-a p—  
Malfoy sorriu e socou Harry no momento que ele terminava a frase. O punho de Malfoy atingiu o seu joelho que imediatamente se partiu. Ótimo, mais um para a lista. Harry não berrou, só cerrou os olhos.  
-Eu estou cansado de suas brincadeiras Potter. Eu quero ver as formigas entrarem na sua boca Potter. Avada Ked-  
-EXPELLIARMUS!  
A varinha de Malfoy voou longe e atingiu um dos Comensais da Morte no olho.  
Harry reconheceu a voz de Hermione lhe chamando... Mas o escuro estava tão perto que ele podia agarrá-lo exatamente como fazia com o pomo-de-ouro... Era só fechar os olhos... E ele fechou... Então a dor passou... E a escuridão reinou no seu interior...


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6 – Gotas de sangue escorrem pelo seu corpo (beba-me) e (coma o amor morto) suas lágrimas não caem – elas se cruzam ao meu redor.**

_I won´t let this build up inside me, I won´t let this build up inside me..._

Harry sentiu o gosto de sangue coagulado na boca enquanto batia fortemente contra a cabeceira do sofá. Gemeu e abriu os olhos, respirando com um chiado provido do pulmão. As costelas estavam entrelaçadas erroneamente. Afinal, Hermione não era uma curandeira tão boa. Os olhos ardiam avermelhados e os dentes rangiam de raiva e frio repentino ao mesmo tempo. Se levantou de um estalo e encarou a sala dos aurores do Ministério da Magia. Hermione lhe olhou piedosamente por alguns minutos e passou a mão sobre o seu ombro para lhe ajudar. Harry encarou a sala: Neville estava sentado desolado ao chão, Luna lhe encarava desconfiada e Ernesto estava com o rosto coberto por uma mistura de fuligem, lágrimas e sangue. Harry imaginou que não poderia estar muito diferente.  
-Onde estão os outros? –perguntou Harry, desconfiado. –Hermione, por favor não me diga que..  
-Mortos Harry. –disse Neville com uma voz que Harry confundiu com um latido.  
O pomo-de-adão subiu e desceu na garganta, violentamente, porém sem nenhum barulho. Caminhou em círculos, a mão entrelaçada no ralo cavanhaque. Se lembrou de Malfoy e os seus Comensais.  
-E o filho da p*** do Malfoy? –arregaçou Harry, de imediato.  
Rony chocou-se com o palavreado chulo e Hermione lhe fuzilou por alguns segundos.  
-Harry, nós não temos muita certeza sobre o local que ele...  
Um segundo lentíssimo pareceu passar enquanto Harry ouvia a explicação longa de Hermione. No outro instante um barulho desconcertante, parecendo com a explosão de uma segunda bomba atômica, chocou o local a ponto de Rony cair de joelhos no chão.  
-Mas o quê diabos? –perguntou Harry, escancarando a porta. Uma fumaça esverdeada pairava no corredor e um vulto corria pra diabo no final do corredor. –HERMIONE NÃO ME DIGA QUE VOCÊ NÃO ESCONDEU OS RASTROS!  
-É que...  
Harry virou-se para dentro da sala enquanto evocava o grupo para seguir todos.  
-POIS VOCÊ ACABOU DE NOS DELATAR! –Harry puxou a varinha e correu na direção do vulto que já havia desaparecido pelos corredores. Harry correu com todas as suas forças pelo o que pareceu uma eternidade – todos o seguindo, igualmente furiosos. O peito arfava de dor e os pulmões pareciam cortados ao meio, mas ele queria uma vingança tão grande... Ele queria matar Malfoy.  
-CONFRINGO! – berrou o Comensal da Morte e Harry forçou os pés a derraparem com uma violência que deixou uma marca desenfreada no chão. A parede que lhe cobria a direita envergou-se poderosamente e explodiu ao que pareceu a Harry mil pedaçinhos.  
Harry desviou a cabeça de três mas um bloco de porte pequeno lhe atingiu nas juntas do dedo médio e o esmagou. Harry sentiu a unha afundar na carne e uivou, o pulmão chiando perigosamente.  
Hermione procurou Harry no meio da chuva de pedras e lhe puxou para um canto aonde os outros três estavam escondidos. Só agora Harry notou que por baixo da franja ruiva Rony tinha os olhos lacrimejados. Então ele percebeu que Jorge não havia aparecido. Ele percebeu que nem Cho e muito ao menos Simas estava ali. Neste exato momento eles estavam deitados, putréficos ao chão do Brasil. Ele percebeu que a m**** da missão havia falhado miseravelmente.  
E então num ato que não repetia em quase dez anos, por baixo da fuligem nojenta que cobria o seu rosto e se protegendo de uma chuva de pedregulhos, Harry chorou. E pela dor que sentia por dentro, parecia estar chorando sangue. A amiga percebeu que Harry estava chorando, mas simplesmente continuou o abraçando.  
As paredes continuavam desabando por sobre eles e o Comensal já estava a quase seis metros de distância. Harry se encolheu violentamente contra o chão, como uma casca vazia. Ele havia perdido montes de seus amigos. Eles estavam enterrados na frente de um palácio no Brasil. Quantas famílias ele havia destruído em apenas um dia? Quantas crianças sentiriam falta dos pais? Cho... Ele havia perdido Cho e ainda não havia esclarecido seus sentimentos sobre ela. Simas... Simas nem ao menos acreditava nele no passado... McRosbeth que Harry nem ao menos conhecia... Alicia Spinnet, sua companheira de Quadribol...  
Perdido em pensamentos, Harry não reparou que ao invés de paredes caindo desgovernadas agora um silêncio constrangedor pairava no ar.  
-Vamos pessoal. –Neville murmurou ajudando Luna a se levantar e entusiasmando os outros. Harry se pôs de pé sentindo-se mais limpo por dentro. Olhou para o corredor e percebeu que agora quase tudo estava demolido. A massa corrida das paredes escorria aquosa. A madeira que estruturava tudo plainava segurando fragilmente algumas sustentações. Paredes esmagavam o chão violentamente, formando pontes de pequeno porte. Harry percebeu de imediato o quê estava prestes a acontecer.  
-CORRAM! –berrou, enquanto se esquivava de uma montanha de pedras. Escalou uma pedra que calculou ter dois metros enquanto os outros se desvencilhavam e pulavam pelos destroços. A madeira gemia perigosamente atrás deles. –VAMOS, VAMOS!  
Harry pulou por alguns pedregulhos e pode enxergar o capuz preto do Comensal ao atravessar a porta do final do corredor que antes possuía pedras esverdeadas.  
Rony deu um salto que quase estacou Harry nas pedras. Rony murmurou desculpas enquanto Harry corria deliberadamente agora que já havia passado dos pedregulhos, Rony atrás.  
Quando chegou a um metro da porta, virou-se e para o seu horror percebeu que a madeira vergava quase em diagonal agora. E o pior: Luna ainda estava atravessando o começo dos pedregulhos.  
Hermione trancou a respiração e Ernesto arregalou os olhos. A madeira estava se quebrando em todos os pontos vitais. Harry puxou a varinha e gritou "Reparo" mirando exatamente na madeira. O feitiço errou por pouco o ponto que queria atingir e acabou por reparar uma pedra quebrada. Luna pareceu perceber que tudo viria desabar e acelerou a corrida. "Reparo!", berrou novamente, e agora acertou a madeira que retingiu perigosamente. Mas era tarde demais, os outros tocos de madeira que seguravam as barras de parede do subterrâneo começaram a dobrar. Luna com um salto saiu dos pedregulhos e mergulhou na direção deles. Harry puxou a maçaneta com um solavanco e empurrou todos para dentro. Luna estava a dois metros de distância e ele só estava esperando por ela... A madeira pareceu retinir com o peso... Luna estava a um metro de distância... A madeira desabou e um estrondo ensurdecedor tudo desabou junto... Luna chegou e Harry empurrou Luna e entrou no mesmo segundo. As paredes do outro corredor desabaram com ferocidade e o barulho quase os enlouqueceu por alguns minutos. Harry estava com os olhos cerrados, o coração batendo fortemente contra o peito.  
O seu pomo-de-adão subiu e desceu, porém sem nenhum barulho. A respiração entrecortada provocada pelos pulmões machucados o deixava quase sem fôlego.  
-Harry... –Hermione murmurou, pousando a mão no seu ombro. Ela parecia assustada.  
Harry abriu os olhos, os pensamentos quase se conectando com os de Hermione. Ele tinha certeza absoluta que quando abrisse os olhos veria o local que menos desejava ver naquele momento. O local aonde ele passara por muito sofrimento, o único local do Ministério que ele desejava nunca mais voltar.  
Harry encarou a salinha circular com velas encantadas em todo o seu teto, refletindo a luz do local. A salinha era ocupada com uma única mesinha no canto, e uma dezena de portas presentes em todos os locais. Quando suspirou, a salinha moveu-se em sentido horário por cerca de um minuto.  
Pensando em tudo que passara ali, se lembrou do nome do local: Departamento de Mistérios.

A manhã já nascia no horizonte quando Gina se acordou. O copo de água estava pousado sobre a mesa e a sua cabeça debruçada junto. Ouviu o rugir de pés ansiosos no andar de cima. As crianças haviam acordado.  
Com um aceno de varinha, ovos fritos, bacon e outras iguarias se puseram a cozinhar sozinhas. Subiu as escadas correndo, pronta para ajudar as crianças a se vestirem.

Draco Malfoy aparatou no meio do que parecia um milharal. Plantas amareladas, que chegavam a quase o seu dobro de altura, se punham sobre todo o local. Mais parecia uma floresta. Se Draco não tivesse a ajuda da varinha, certamente se perderia.  
Com um aceno rápido, fez o feitiço dos "Quatro-Pontos". Imediatamente, com uma luz azulada, o Norte se fez à sua frente. Pelo o quê vira no mapa o local ficava mais ou menos ao Leste. Seguiu sua caminhada, a luz do sol que agora se impunha lentamente, lhe ajudando. De vez em quando pousava a mão sobre a cabeça e fazia mais uma vez o feitiço dos "Quatro-Pontos". Sorriu desdenhoso quando viu que a densa plantação diminuía de tamanho lentamente para formar algo parecido com um jardim. Um gnomo estúpido dançou aos seus pés antes de ele lhe chutar quase cinco metros longe. O barulho engraçado que o gnomo fez ao cair o entusiasmou a caminhar mais rápido. Draco permitiu-se correr, e o Sol que agora já estava radiante de calor do meio-dia lhe deixou suado em alguns minutos. Sentiu vontade de retirar a camiseta para poder correr livre, mas não o fez. O suor escorria em gotas longas e cada vez mais o milharal parecia aparado.  
Foi quase uma hora depois, com as mangas arregaçadas e o cabelo molhado de suor (com isso, arrebitado para cima) que viu a Casa dos Weasley. E o mais importante: Gina Weasley.

Harry fechou os olhos e abriu de novo, não acreditando que aquilo era possível. Não, só podia ser ironia do destino. O local que ele mais odiava no mundo era o local que aquele maldito resolvera se esconder. Se levantou do local aonde havia se escorado ao mesmo tempo que as paredes se moviam rapidamente.  
-É o único jeito. –contemplou Harry para os olhinhos aguçados. Neville parecia estar acordando de um sonho e Luna viajava por seus pensamentos em silêncio. Rony abraçava Hermione em um canto. Hermione tinha os olhos lacrimejados. Ernesto estalava os dedos, encostado em um canto. –Hermione você leva os outros para um local seguro e eu sigo em diante.  
-Faça isso meu amor. –disse Rony carinhosamente.  
-Você irá também Rony. –falou Harry, a garganta seca. Sentiu pena ao falar isso e ver o rosto espantado do amigo.  
-Você certamente não espera que iremos voltar em paz, espera? –perguntou Ernesto. Era a primeira vez que Harry via o homem falar desde que se acordou na sala. Ernesto se levantou, o rosto vermelho como um pimentão. –Você não espera certo? Você não espera, certo? CERTO? – De repente seu tom de voz educado mudou para agressivo e sonoramente doloroso. –CERTO? PORQUÊ SE ACHA QUE VOLTAREMOS COM O RABO ENTRE AS PERNAS ESTÁ MUITO ENGANADO! –Ernesto se aproximou perigosamente e o agarrou pelas golas da roupa suja. – VOLTAREMOS EM PAZ O CACETE, DROGA! VOCÊ NÃO SABE NÃO É? É PORQUE NÃO FOI VOCÊ QUE PERDEU UM AMOR NÃO É? NÃO FOI VOCÊ QUE VIU A DROGA DO SEU AMOR EXPLODIR NA SUA FRENTE! – Dessa vez Ernesto lhe largou no chão e lhe acertou um nervoso soco no maxilar. Harry não protestou. Simplesmente deitou-se ao chão com um baque e violência. Rony empurrou Ernesto violentamente para trás, antes de Harry ver que o homem chorava ferozmente. Neville não moveu um músculo para ajudar Rony apenas encarou Harry com desprezo.  
-Por favor... Só vão embora... –murmurou Harry, enquanto se apoiava com os cotovelos e cuspia o sangue coagulado na sua boca. –Vão embora...  
-EU NÃO VOU SAIR POR ESSA m**** DE PORTA! –gritou Ernesto enquanto esmurrava o ar e tentava afastar Rony. –EU VOU MATAR AQUELES DESGRAÇADOS! OS DESGRAÇADOS QUE MATARAM ANGELINA!  
Harry sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem enquanto se apoiava e a parede girava perigosamente.  
-Vocês vão todos sair. Todos irão sair. Essa missão já não é mais de vocês. Nós já perdemos muito. –murmurou Harry, enquanto Neville olhava para baixo e Luna lhe encarava seriamente, ao que Harry notou ser anormal. –E não quero provocar mais perdas.  
Ernesto pareceu se acalmar em um canto e Rony parou de empurrar o homem contra o parede.  
-Agora saiam daqui de uma vez, antes que eu perca o encalço dos desgraçados. –falou, secamente.  
Por um momento de descontração Harry achou que finalmente teria tudo em controle. Os segundos giravam no relógio devagar... Ele achou que estariam esvaziando a sala agora... Mas não estavam... Quando prestou atenção ao redor, Ernesto se atirava na sua direção e agora ele estava atravessando uma porta e...

Malfoy puxou a varinha e entrou sorrateiramente no local previsto. Nunca havia estado ali e para ele o local não passava de um chiqueiro. Uma cozinha miúda e tapetes maltrapilhos. E claro, o fedor desconcertante de sangue-ruim. E ali estava ela, sentada em uma mesa lendo um jornal escrúpulo.  
Era só um gesto de varinha e o cadáver da ruiva já estaria no chão. Mas ele se sentiria tão... Tão cafajeste se fizesse aquilo... Seria como brigar com uma mulher.  
Pisou, de propósito, com força no chão. O estrépito assustou a mulher que levantou a varinha. Arregalou os olhos para o homem que lhe encarava enquanto olhava desesperada para escada. As crianças deviam estar lá. Mas ele não faria mal as crianças. As crianças.  
Harry sentiu o sangue quente no cocuruto da cabeça enquanto ele atravessava a porta em alta velocidade. Ernesto continuava a lhe empurrar enquanto ele escorregava pelos frios degraus de pedra. Suas costas estavam arranhadas e não conseguia respirar devido aos machucados no pulmão. Mas ele continuava descendo, pelo o quê pareceu uma eternidade, a escadaria.  
Não se atrevia a olhar para trás, mas viu pelos olhos furiosos de Ernesto que ele transparecia medo. Ouviu os gemidos de Hermione, o berro furioso de Rony, mas não entendia porque tudo aquilo. Era só outra sala. Não era?  
Não era. Harry sentiu o seu corpo rígido ser perpassado por algo parecido com um pudim. Um solavanco no seu umbigo o puxou. Então Harry percebeu que com uma mão ainda arrastava Ernesto, no momento apavorado.  
Harry caiu com um estrondo. As costas recém remendadas pareciam flutuar ao chão. Harry teve que apertar os olhos para poder enxergar. O céu estava esbranquiçado fora do normal. Então ele reparou que não havia céu... Era só... Era só um vazio.  
Harry recuperou a audição que havia perdido segundos atrás e percebeu que Ernesto gemia, assustado.  
-Quer fazer o favor de parar de gemer? –perguntou Harry, enquanto encarava os locais ao redor. –Nós perdemos o Malfoy seu idiota.  
A sua voz estava retomando o tom irritado. Mas Ernesto não reparou. Ele apontou para o local exato aonde Harry não podia enxergar. Harry sentou-se ao chão e virou-se bem a tempo de ver uma cabeleira negra surgir ao horizonte esbranquiçado. Abriu a boca, se lembrando do passado enquanto o homem troncudo e cheio de cicatrizes aparecia. Um meio sorriso planava na boca do homem que antes fora seu padrinho. Sirius Black.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo Sete – Exogenesis Parte I (Abertura)**

_It could be wrong, but it should be right... Love is your resistance!_

Rony olhou estupefato a cena, enquanto Harry caía violentamente até o arco gelatinoso que levara a morte de Sirius alguns anos atrás. Harry e Ernesto o atravessaram em uma fração de segundo.  
Agora, Hermione, Neville e Luna lhe encaravam assustados. Agora tudo... Agora tudo havia recaído sobre ele. Ele decidiria o que fazer.  
-Hermione... –começou. As memórias lhe passavam velozes pela cabeça, o cérebro trabalhando furiosamente. Ele não queria chorar. Mas seu melhor amigo havia acabado de atravessar um arco mortal para nunca mais voltar. O seu melhor amigo. Ele sentia os olhos marejados enquanto as melhores memórias lhe passavam pela mente. A primeira vez que se viram em King Cross... Quando Harry demonstrou coragem a buscar a Pedra Filosofal... O salvamento de sua irmã... As suas vagas em Quadribol... As brigas violentas que tiveram naquela floresta... O casamento de Gina com ele... Todas as tardes de domingos que eles... Agora tudo estava tão rápido, tão confuso. Um filete de lágrima inevitável escorreu pela sua bochecha. Se sentiu estúpido. Harry não iria gostar de o ver chorando como um bebê ali. A vida de todos estava em riscos. A missão sempre primeiro. Mas e Jorge? Onde estaria Jorge? Harry já teria encontrado Jorge e os outros e – Hermione, me diga. Você ainda possui o vira-tempo?

Harry sentiu o estômago desabar e chegar aos seus pés imundos. Ali na sua frente, estava o homem que tanto sentira saudade. O homem que lhe fizera uma transformação na vida permanecia na sua frente. Sem nenhuma alteração do tempo em seu rosto pálido como o local que no momento estavam. Ernesto segurara a respiração e estava vermelho como um pimentão.  
Engoliu em seco, enquanto uma mistura de sentimentos vinha das suas entranhas. Uma mistura de ódio com amor. De ciúmes com saudade.  
-S-sirius? –perguntou. A voz saiu quase como um suspiro.  
Sirius lhe sorriu de volta enquanto se aproximava, uma mão estendida.  
-E-eu... Eu estou morto? –a voz tremeluzindo. –M-mas...  
-Harry, não. –replicou Sirius. A voz confiante ecoou no seu ouvido.  
Mas agora Harry não reparava mais em Sirius. Mas sim em um tumultuado de pessoas que se formavam atrás de Sirius. Harry escancarou a boca ao ver os presentes, ato que Ernesto compartilhou. A esquerda de Sirius, um homem de aparência desgrenhada, cabelos loiros que batiam até os ombros. Harry reconheceu imediatamente como Remo Lupin. Lupin sorria para ele. Ao lado dele uma bela moça de cabelos coloridos e sorriso cativante: Ninfadora Tonks.  
As surpresas não paravam. Ao lado de Ninfadora, Harry reconheceu imediatamente que pertencia a Severus Snape o emaranhado de cabelos negros oleosos. Do outro lado de Sirius, Dumbledore repousava, silencioso, em paz profunda. Do lado de Dumbledore o casal mais lindo que Harry já vira na vida. E ele não pôde acreditar da primeira vez que viu. Os seus olhos já lacrimejados pareciam querer saltar da sua órbita. Eram Tiago e Lilian Potter.  
-M-mas... –começou Ernesto. Dumbledore pousou o dedo indicador ao lábio, num gesto de silêncio.  
-Gostaríamos de ter uma palavrinha com o Sr. Potter. –explicou Snape, que se movera para frente, discretamente.  
Aquilo só podia ser uma ilusão. Mas era tudo tão real. Mas todos aqueles rostos tão calmos. Tudo aquilo parecia tão normal para eles.  
Harry se levantou, os pés tremendo na mistura de frio, medo e emoção. Harry tentou se locomover, mas mais uma vez naqueles dias fortes o seu peso parecia multiplicado a dez.  
Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Harry chegou cara a cara com Sirius. Pode sentir até o mesmo cheiro que sempre sentiu no padrinho. Sirius lhe deu uma piscadela.  
Então Harry deslizou até a frente do homem que toda a vida lhe disseram ser cópia. Seu pai.  
O homem tinha um bafo quente que no mesmo momento Harry percebeu ser igual ao seu. Ninguém fazia um só barulho, enquanto os dois se olhavam no fundo dos olhos, como se estivessem se analisando. Era como se percebessem a expressividade do momento. E daquele jeito Harry imaginou ter ficado quase uma hora.  
Por fim quebrou-se a ligação que transmitiam e seu pai sorriu, um sorriso contagioso. Harry olhou para sua mãe. Os rostos eram tão diferentes, mas também tão iguais. Os olhos esverdeados da mulher lhe abrangeram, o corpo queimando, cheio de esperança. Por fim, seu pai lhe puxou para um abraço, inesperado. E Harry sorriu, como não sorria há tempos. Esqueceu os problemas que lhe serviam de combustível para mente. Esqueceu que no momento Draco Malfoy podia estar planejando o assassinato de sua mulher.

Draco apontou a varinha para o peito de Gina Weasley. A ruiva tremia freneticamente, o rosto inchado de raiva. Era só um movimento de varinha... Mas porquê tudo estava tão difícil? Ela era só mais um verme. Seria tão fácil matá-la. Por fim, decidiu que era necessário e que iria sim fazê-lo.  
Não ouviu os passos do pequeno que surgia atrás de si.  
-Avada Ke... –começou, a voz rouca, indecisa.  
-Papai? –a voz veio tão infantil. Tão inocente, que ele sentiu as entranhas queimarem. Não, não podia ser Scorpius. Infelizmente, ao virar-se percebeu que era o seu tão amado filho.  
Astoria lhe encarava, estarrecida. Os olhos pareciam analisar a sua alma. Astoria abriu a boca, a língua remexendo-se lá dentro como uma lagarta, mas não falou nada.  
Ele sentia um misto de emoções por dentro. Parecia tão... Tão demente. A sua mente parecia explodir dolorosamente. Será que ninguém entendia que ele não queria estar fazendo aquilo? Será que ninguém podia perceber isso? Ele estava sendo obrigado aquilo. Não era a sua culpa. Agora tudo estava tão confuso...  
-Draco, eu não posso acreditar.  
Essas foram as palavras que Astoria relutou a dizer. Essas foram as palavras, mas seus olhos diziam muito mais. "Como diabos você pode me fazer isso?" era o que seus olhos diziam. Mas ele não tinha resposta. Ele simplesmente fora obrigado a fazer. Ele estaria ficando louco? Não, não podia ser. Ele não era um demente. Ele não era um esquizofrênico, sabia disso. Era tudo... Talvez você tudo uma armação dele. É, possivelmente. Concordou com a idéia de que aquilo seriam tudo armações da sua cabeça. Pegadinhas. Mas e agora? Ele havia realmente de matar a Weasley na frente do seu filho? Seria necessário?  
-Avada Ked... –começou a sua voz, apressada.  
-EXPELLIARMUS! – dessa vez a voz veio de Astoria, até então silenciosa. Ela não permitiria que ele matasse Gina Weasley. Ele ouviu barulhos lá em cima. As crianças deveriam estar acordando com todo aquele barulho. Por sobre a janela da cozinha, Draco pode ver as vastas plantações por onde havia andado, estendidas. Como Astoria havia chegado até aqui? Ela estaria lhe perseguindo? Provavelmente, provavelmente. Ele teria de achar um jeito de matar Gina Weasley. Qual? Ele apenas saberia quando conseguisse sua varinha novamente.

Sirius Black havia pousado a mão no seu ombro e sorria elegantemente, a juba preta escorrida por sobre sua face. Harry ainda não podia acreditar que tudo aquilo era verdadeiro. Então ele realmente estava morto?  
Já estava começando a se acostumar com aquele branco infinito quando percebeu que se estivesse morto haveria mais pessoas certo? E porque Ernesto teria que ver todos que eram importante para ele? Parecia de que algum jeito aquilo já estava planejado...  
Imediatamente se lembrou do passado, quando Voldemort supostamente lhe matou. Ele foi parar em um local como este, mas só encontrou Dumbledore. E se... E se seus pais estivessem aquele dia também? Porque não haviam se manifestado? A sua cabeça estava tão confusa... A respiração vinha em altos e baixos, rasgando a sua garganta.  
Não havia falado nada ainda. Só sorria para os rostos tão familiares e não percebeu que Ernesto chorava encolhido ao chão.  
-E-estou morto? –perguntou. A voz estava seca, necessitada de água. Lembrou que ainda não havia descansado, haviam sido vinte e quatro horas de vigilância constante. Agora que estava morto poderia descansar certo? Mas e seus filhos, Rony, Hermione, Neville, Luna... E o pior: Gina?  
Dumbledore lhe deu um sorriso reconfortante, agradável.  
-Não, meu jovem. –respondeu o homem barbudo. Harry percebeu que Dumbledore portava anéis luxuosos e brilhantes na que lhe tocou o ombro. –Só em um estado de inconsciência.  
-Inconsciência? –perguntou Harry. –Mas eu atravessei o mesmo que arco que Sirius atravessou no passado.  
-Bom, então podemos dizer que sim, tecnicamente você está morto.  
Harry sentiu um arrepio estranho perpassar a nuca, mas continuou em postura.  
-O fato é que você veio acompanhado. –falou Lupin, pela primeira vez desde que Harry o revia. –Você tem um sacrifício.  
-O que exatamente você quer dizer com "sacrifício"? –perguntou Harry, mas no intimo tinha certeza que já sabia a resposta.  
Sirius Black desfez o sorriso que lhe ocupava a cara e tomou uma postura mais séria.  
-O arco tem propriedade de morte diferente Harry. Quando você cai dentro dele, não está totalmente morto. Se você tiver um sacrifício... Você pode voltar. E você tem. Ernesto. –Sirius apontou com o indicador pra massa disforme espalhada ao chão que Harry reconheceu como Ernesto. O homem chorava, contorcendo-se.  
-Eu não posso fazer isso. –E então olhou para os seus pais antes de concluir mentalmente: "Eu não quero fazer isso".  
Dumbledore pareceu ler os seus pensamentos porque respondeu imediatamente.  
-E pretende deixar o Sr. Malfoy machucar todos as sua volta?  
Harry engoliu em seco. Não tinha resposta para a pergunta. Era claro que Rony faria um bom trabalho. Afinal o quê Harry poderia fazer? Ele estava morto. Pela primeira vez na vida teria felicidade incansável, junto dos seus pais. Porque iria querer voltar?

Hermione encarou o marido, espantada por alguns segundos. Não sabia o que responder. O que Rony pretendia com um vira tempo?  
Hermione concordou, o pescoço parecendo feito de ferro estragado. Respirou o ar impuro que corroia a sala.  
-Hermione,você tem que me dar ele agora. –disse Rony. A voz estava quase como um gutural mal afinado. –Agora.  
Hermione franziu o cenho, assustada, a adrenalina bombardeada em suas veias.  
-Eu... Eu, tenho que buscar em –começou ela, sendo interrompida por um gesto brusco de Rony.  
-Vá buscar agora Hermione. –Hermione não se mexeu apavorada. –BUSQUE AGORA HERMIONE!  
Hermione nunca o havia visto gritar com ela, antes. Ainda espantada pela idéia do marido, desaparatou com um crack.  
-Agora vocês, como Harry disse, acho melhor irem todos para as suas casas. –falou bruscamente Rony. Alguma coisa tomava conta do seu corpo, e ele se sentia sentado em uma posição fetal em um cantinho escuro da sua mente. Neville abriu a boca para protestar mas nada saiu de dentro dela. Ele sabia que Rony estava correto.  
-Vamos embora Luna. –falou Neville, a fala ecoando por alguns minutos no loca.  
Luna pareceu acordar de um estranho sonho. Ela olhou para Neville assustada, um rosto normal, pela primeira vez Rony a vira daquele jeito. Luna Lovegood estava séria. A situação não estava nada boa.  
Com um estrépito os dois desaparataram. Rony franziu o cenho, enquanto puxava a varinha que antes estivera enclausurada no seu cinto de couro. Escolheu uma das portas e seguiu o caminho.

Draco encarou Astoria, o rosto feroz da mulher. Scorpius estava em um imerso de transe e terror.  
Ele não poderia fazer aquilo na frente do filho. Não se sentia corajoso o bastante. A morte de Gina Weasley teria de ser adiada. Em um movimento rápido buscou a varinha atirada ao chão e desaparatou aparatando quilômetros dali no Departamento de Mistérios. Imediatamente encontrou-se com seis Comensais da Morte seus. Eram os únicos que sobravam da tragédia que acontecera no Brasil. Os Comensais estavam quietos e pareciam até assustados. Obviamente assustados pelas mortes macabras de seus companheiros. No mesmo momento que veio o estouro do aparato de Malfoy também veio o estouro da porta do local aonde se encontravam.  
Draco encarou Ronald Weasley que saía da porta com o peito estufado e o rosto vermelho. A batalha iria começar.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo Oito – Exogenesis Parte Dois (Polinização Cruzada)**  
_  
Our time is running out... And you can´t push it underground... You can´t stop screaming out..._

Weasley mantinha a varinha apontada para Malfoy. Malfoy sorria, insanamente. Os poucos Comensais da Morte que sobravam encaravam o homem ruivo com uma certa curiosidade. Um movimento e a sala inteira explodiria de feitiços voando.  
-Malfoy, eu não queria fazer isso. –falou o homem ruivo.  
Malfoy riu por alguns instantes, um acesso que tinha com freqüência. Era tão estúpido o homem entrar em uma sala cheia de Comensais e ainda assim tentar amendontrar o inimigo? Malfoy ergueu a varinha e Weasley pareceu não se importar.  
-O quê exatamente você pretende fazer além de me encarar com esta cara de boboca? –perguntou Malfoy. Alguns Comensais riram, nervosos.  
Nos tempos colegiais Rony teria ficado vermelho até as orelhas, mas com tudo que havia passado a menos de 24 horas atrás não tinha o mínimo ânimo para corar. Era só queria destruir Malfoy.  
-Por falar nisso, aonde está nosso amiguinho Potter? –perguntou Malfoy. –Deixou você vir sozinho participar da festa?  
Weasley sorriu, mas não era um sorriso de alguém que ri de uma saudável piada. Era um sorriso no mínimo incomodo, um sorriso louco.  
-Ele já foi pra festa Malfoy. Eu vim te convidar para me acompanhar.

Hermione aparatou de volta para o Ministério, sozinha na sala circular que estivera minutos antes. Segurava em uma mão uma corrente dourada que ligava ela a um pequeno relógio, o vira tempo. O pequeno relógio tinha um poder fenomenal: podia voltar ao passado o dono. Procurou Rony, ofegante. O coração lhe saltava pela boca, havia corrido por toda a extensão da casa até achar o relógio. Percebeu que Rony não estava lá. O que...?  
Os pensamentos jogaram-se violentamente contra a sua cabeça, o cérebro trabalhando violentamente. O que Rony estava fazendo?  
Sua boca abriu-se, um gemido baixinho escapando dela. As lágrimas lhe rolavam pela bochecha. Ele queria atrasá-la. Ele queria atrasá-la para poder ir até Malfoy sozinho. Suicídio.

Harry olhava seriamente para Sirius. Era aquilo que ele deveria fazer? Deixar Ernesto no mundo dos mortos para poder voltar e salvar a todos? Ele não merecia algum descanso? Estava tão cansado... O corpo doía em cada pedaço imaginável. Imaginou-se deitado na cama com Gina, acariciando-lhe os cabelos ruivos... Imaginou-se abraçando as crianças, o cheiro doce da grama verde... Imaginou-se novamente em Hogwarts, embaixo da sombra da árvore que se arqueava sobre o grande lago...  
De repente o corpo estava leve, em quase estado de transição. Ele olhava para os pais, que não haviam envelhecido em nada desde as fotos batidas que guardava em sua casa... Olhou para Dumbledore, que ainda tinha os mesmos olhos simpáticos e confortantes... Sirius, com a sua cabeleira negra, ainda continuava firme, os ombros levantados... Tonks continuava risonha como sempre fora... Lupin, tão astuto, tão imponente...  
Sentiu uma mão pousar no seu ombro. Era Tiago. Tiago Potter.  
-Harry... –Tiago disse. –Continue firme Harry. Esta não é sua hora meu filho.  
Tudo em sua mente continuava em transição. A alma parecia abandonar o corpo a cada segundo, todos os momentos mais felizes da sua vida lhe passavam em flashes pelos olhos. Ele realmente queria desistir, mas seu pai lhe implorava para ir. Não lhe restava outra solução. Foi com um peso no coração que concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Voltaria para matar Draco Malfoy.

Rony agachou-se perante uma estante erguida que devia ter uma altura relativa a dez metros. Raios verdes, vermelhos e amarelos lhe passavam velozes pelos lados. Uma poça de sangue jazia ao chão, pois um feitiço lhe acertara desprevenido no braço direito.  
Passos nervosos de Comensais correndo e berrando feitiços ocorriam por todo lado. Rony levantou-se e cambaleando com o braço machucado, correu pelas estantes, a varinha segura em sua mão. Suava furiosamente, e a cada sombra que via os nervos identificavam um novo inimigo. Procurava algum Comensal desprevenido. Se perguntava quanto tempo Hermione se deixaria enganar. Se perguntava se iria para o mesmo local que Harry agora estava.  
-Te peguei.  
A voz fria e cruel chegou pelas suas costas, e a varinha do homem tocou as suas costas.  
-Vire-se Weasley, e prepare-se para morrer. –falou Draco Malfoy.  
Nenhum Comensal parecia haver percebido que Rony estava encurralado, pois continuavam a voar feitiços por todos os lados.  
Rony virou-se, mas ao invés de se render, acertou um soco no maxilar de Malfoy que caiu com um baque surdo no chão. Em seguida chutou o local que supunha ser o intestino do homem. Malfoy berrou, mas os feitiços que rasgavam o vento ferozmente não lhe deixaram ser ouvido pelos outros. Rony ofegava a cada soco e chute que desferia em Malfoy. O homem loiro que tanto odiara na sua vida escolar, e algumas vezes até na já profissional, agora se achava deitado no chão, rendido. A varinha de Rony tremia em sua mão, preparada para matar.  
Hesitou, e Malfoy percebeu. Com um chute atrás da perna, onde os nervos se uniam, Rony desabou no chão. A varinha voou alguns metros longe, perto de uma estante que se encontrava virada e quebrada pelo chão. Rony levantou-se ferozmente e atirou-se para cima de Malfoy. Uma chuva de golpes se sucedeu por alguns minutos dali em diante.

As lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas cheias de ferrugem de Hermione. Já tentara quatro portas e pesquisara dentro delas, mas Rony não se encontrava em nenhum lugar. Ela não acreditava que Rony tivesse saído do Ministério. Ele continuava ali, e Hermione tinha quase certeza, lutando contra Malfoy. Ofegava, e a cada decepção que passava por um engano de perto, a angústia lhe subia pela garganta, a ponto de querer berrar. Escolheu mais uma vez a porta errada, e quando se preparava para socar o vento, um estralo assustador encheu o aposento. Harry havia aparecido no mesmo local de onde caíra com Ernesto. E o mais assustador: Só Harry estava ali.  
-Harry? –perguntou Hermione para o amigo estendido no chão. Harry respirava violentamente e sangrava em uma perna. Devia ter faturado ela na caída.  
Harry sentou-se no chão, o rosto cansado pelo dia longo que se passava. Uma das lentes dos óculos estava quebrada e o cabelo revolto estava jogado para cima, numa mistura de óleo, sangue e poeira.  
-H-hermione. –respondeu Harry, a voz abatida pelo cansaço que percorria todo o corpo.  
Hermione ajudou o amigo a se levantar, ao que Harry encarou o espaço vazio da sala e o vira-tempo em uma das mãos de Hermione. –Onde diabos estão os outros?  
-R-Rony os mandou para casa. –disse Hermione, as lágrimas que caíam dos seus olhos batiam levemente contra a pedra azul do chão.  
Harry suspirou, olhando para os lados.  
-Onde está o Rony? –perguntou, secamente.  
-E-eu não tenho certeza, acho que d-desceu por alguma dessas salas. Ele me mandou ir para buscar o vira-tempo e disse que me esperaria, m-mas quando e-eu voltei ele...  
-Não estava. E você teve a brilhante de idéia de acreditar nele sobre o vira-tempo? –perguntou Harry, um ódio extravasando na voz. Agora que voltara, provavelmente teria que salvar Rony do perigo iminente. Ótimo.  
-Harry, ELE É MEU MARIDO! – respondeu Hermione. Hermione alteara a voz, de um jeito que Harry nunca havia visto em toda a sua vida. Ela também estava furiosa com Rony.  
Mais uma vez, Harry se suspirou. A dor no pulmão voltara e sua respiração chiava no aposento fechado.  
-Quanto tempo se passou desde que eu morri?  
-V-Você o quê? –perguntou Hermione. Se Harry estava ali, não poderia estar...  
-Quanto tempo se passou desde que eu morri? –repetiu a pergunta.  
-E-eu não sei... Uma hora. Talvez uma hora e meia. –respondeu Hermione, ainda chocada.  
Harry calculou sozinho por alguns segundos. Rony devia ter deixado a sala cerca de uns trinta minutos atrás.  
Então, escolheu uma das portas, e mergulhou pela escuridão, Hermione lhe seguindo quase correndo.

Rony socava Malfoy com forças, mas só por vezes o acertava. Já errara quatro socos. Sentia que o canto da sua boca estava horrivelmente inchado. Os feitiços pararam de percorrer o ar, e agora tudo parecia mais carregado. Sentia uma pequena friagem enquanto jogava Malfoy de um lado e se recuperava de um chute recebido. Devia estar chovendo lá fora.  
Rony viu um Comensal se aproximar do local. Ele não daria conta de dois sem a varinha. Correu para puxar a varinha enquanto deixava Malfoy deitado no chão. O feitiço que o Comensal murmurou lhe atingiu nas costas e o impacto lhe empurrou cerca de oito metros para frente. Os joelhos e o rosto esfolado arderam, enquanto Malfoy e o Comensal se aproximavam. Rony estava parado no corredor principal, de frente para porta, quando viu a maldita escancarar-se. E para sua surpresa, o primeiro rosto que viu, foi o de Harry Potter.

Harry viu Rony jogado ao chão e sangrando em todas as partes possíveis do corpo. Alguns feitiços voavam pelos lados, tentando se encontrar com qualquer objeto. Harry correu até Rony, mas viu Malfoy e um Comensal da Morte alcançaram o ruivo antes.  
-Sectusempra! –berrou, acertando o Comensal da Morte na cintura. Este foi jogado para trás e grande parte do seu corpo se estraçalhou. Morto.  
Malfoy encarou Harry assustado, provavelmente se lembrando do acontecimento no banheiro anos atrás.  
-Avada Kedrava!  
As palavras saíram da boca de Malfoy com natureza que a assustou Harry. Se surpreendeu ao ver que nada saiu, além de uma fagulha da varinha de Malfoy. Ele não queria matar Harry.  
Draco olhou estagnado para a sua varinha, que acabara de lhe deixar na mão. Harry aproveitou o momento de distração e correu para ajudar Rony. Tudo aconteceu em uma rapidez que Harry mal notou. Malfoy se recuperara e lançara um feitiço estuporante em Rony, que agarra a mão de Harry. O choque entre o feitiço e a mão dos dois homens impulsionou-nos até Hermione que estava estática no chão, ainda com o vira-tempo em mãos. Os dois chocaram-se contra Hermione e o vira-tempo caiu no chão, com várias batidas ritmadas e gélidas. Hermione agarrou o vira-tempo, ainda em contato com os dois, mas já era tarde demais: o vira-tempo girara.

Silêncio. Após se sentir desfigurado, Harry pode ouvir a batida dos seus calçados no chão frio de mármore. Olhou para os lados: Hermione estava pensativa e Rony apavorado.  
-Onde diabos...? –começou Harry, mas Hermione lhe interrompeu.  
-Harry, isso é ruim. –respondeu Hermione. –Muito ruim. Nós voltamos no tempo, mas não exatamente aonde nós estávamos.  
-O que você quer dizer? –perguntou Rony. –Eu quero voltar para a...  
-O que eu quero dizer, é que nós quebramos o vira-tempo.  
-Então...?  
-Não, nós não estamos presos no tempo. Isto é meio que... um paradoxo temporal.  
-Ajudou muito. –resmungou Rony do lado de Harry.  
-É mais ou menos como um disco quebrado. Estamos trancados em uma época, e até o disco, no caso o vira-tempo, voltar a "rodar", estaremos aqui.  
Harry franziu o cenho. Não estava mais prestando atenção na explicação entediante de Hermione. Observava o local aonde eles se encontravam. O local parecia quase um escritório, com estantes alongadas (nem tanto quanto as do Ministério) e livros empoeirados. No centro da salinha uma mesa de madeira de qualidade, e em cima da mesa um amontoado de papéis. Harry olhou para a direita e viu que a partir de um buraco na parede, uma sacada se estendia. Caminhou na direção a sacada e viu uma noite estrelada, a noite estrelada que fizera antes de partirem. Harry se lembrava de ter visto o mesmo cenário na janela do quarto seu e de Gina na Toca. Dirigiu-se à prateleira mais perto de onde estava e tocou um dos livros empoeirados.  
-Wow... –exclamou, num misto de surpresa e terror. –Isto é mal.  
Rony e Hermione correram pelas estantes para lhe alcançar.  
-Hm... –Harry mostrou os livros aos companheiros, que arregalaram os olhos e abriram a boca. Por fim Harry continuou: –Além de voltarmos no tempo, estamos na casa de um Comensal da Morte.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9 - Exogenesis Parte Três (Final)**

_Sex and violence... Sex and violence... Sex and violence...._

-Harry, isso não é nada bom. –comentou Rony. –Oh m****.  
Harry se virou com uma rapidez extraordinária para ver que a porta agora se abria. Rony puxou a varinha, mas quando Harry viu o rosto que imergiu desejou que Rony não tivesse feito isso. Muito menos gritados as palavras "Avada Kedrava" no momento em que um menino loiro da mesma idade que os seus próprios filhos imergia da porta, inocentemente. Um raio verde saiu automaticamente da varinha do ruivo e atingiu o menino no peito, que caiu inconscientemente no bastardo sonho da morte. Hermione escancarou a boca, os olhos arregalados, uma expressão de quem não acredita. Rony olhava para a varinha, espantado, se questionando como diabos ele havia feito. Um borbulho de culpa, tristeza, ódio e amor cresceu dentro do estômago de Harry. Observou o rosto infantil, tão inocente, agora congelado e morto, deitado no tapete úmido da biblioteca da casa dos Malfoy.  
-Rony, você matou Scorpious Malfoy. –disse, Harry, e seus olhos pareciam bolas de vidro. Estavam pesados. Seriam aquilo lágrimas? Lágrimas de raiva? –Você o matou Rony.

Malfoy encarou o vazio que se formara minutos antes onde Potter, Weasley e Granger estavam. De repente, algo parecido a uma memória lhe invadiu a mente. Não sabia como, mas Potter, Weasley e Granger estavam parados no seu escritório. Tocavam os seus livros, até que o pequeno Scorpius abriu a porta, procurando a origem do barulho que vinha da biblioteca. Tudo o que Malfoy percebeu foi que um clarão verde cruzou a sala, e derrubou seu filho. Mas ele não se levantou. Parecia... morto? E o pior, é que sabia... Sabia que aquela memória era verdadeira. Um atordoado de emoções lhe cruzou o corpo. O que era aquele sentimento? E-era um misto de quê? Ele queria dizer palavrões, socar alguém, chorar, berrar. Seu filho... S-seu f-filho jazia morto. E ele sabia que nunca mais o poderia ver. E tudo aquilo não passava de uma memória. Ele sabia que seu f-filho estava morto? Era impossível, se seu filho estivesse mesmo morto, o Lord lhe diria. Ele lhe diria, é óbvio que ele lhe diria. Não diria? Por um momento achou que a lava lhe corrompia por dentro, lavando o seu âmago. Queria vomitar – sentia vontade de vomitar as tripas fora. Mate Weasley. Por que aquele atordoado se formava na sua cabeça? Que m**** era essa que estava acontecendo? Ele matou seu filho. Mate o bastardo. Ah, droga! O que era isso? Por que essas vozes ficavam sempre lhe atordoando? Lhe dizendo o que fazer? Porque o Lord não lhe dava nenhum descanso? Ele sabia que o Lord estava alojado dentro da sua cabeça, e lhe agradecia muito por isso. Era por isso que as marcas dos outros comensais não doíam. Só ele podia sentir o Lord. Aqueles outros bundões não conseguiam. Eles lhe desafiavam, lhe diziam que o Lord era só a sua cabeça. Mas ele continuava com os objetivos do Lord. Matar Harry Potter. Mate Weasley. Mate ele, você sabe que é isso que deve ser feito. Droga, droga, droga! Eu vou matar Weasley então. Eu vou. Se você quer. Você sabe que é você que decide. Meu filho está morto. Está morto.

-Hermione, conserte essa m**** de vira-tempo! –berrou Harry. –Nós temos que sair daqui. AGORA!  
Hermione parecia aterrorizada e sempre passava um olhar nervoso para o cadáver de Scorpius. Rony estava em choque e segurava a varinha, na mesma posição em que matara Scorpius. Algo parecido com lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos. Se Harry acreditasse em algum tipo de fenômeno, diria que estava chorando sangue. Hermione batia com os punhos no pequeno relógio e ele parecia encaixar-se aos poucos. Não entendia nada do que a amiga murmurava ferozmente. Uma mistura de latim com inglês, certamente magia avançada. Ele queria poder ajudar em algo, mas estava bastante assustado para sequer pensar em algo para dizer. De repente sentiu um gancho embaixo do umbigo lhe tragar ferozmente para o vira-tempo e de repente tudo explodir em fogo, como uma bomba.

Reapareceu no que lhe pareceu o cume de uma montanha, com rochas cravadas verticalmente em todo o local. A neve caía como chuva, e rapidamente sua cabeça se encheu com um cobertor desta. Pode ver, que no horizonte distante o sol aparecia timidamente com o lindo brilho da manhã. Nuvens cinzas eclodiam em rosa, azul e vermelho. Olhou para os lados, assustado, procurando Rony e Hermione. Hermione estava em pé, o rosto vermelho pelo frio, e olhava aterrorizada para algum ponto que Harry não reconheceu. Procurou por Rony que se achava olhando para o horizonte, do mesmo jeito que fizera segundos antes. Procurou para o ponto que Hermione olhava e reconheceu Draco Malfoy. Ele parecia mais um cão feroz, do que o menino loiro, problemático e metido que havia conhecido em Hogwarts. Parecia atormentado. Atormentado pelos próprios pensamentos.

Malfoy apontou a varinha para o ruivo Weasley que se encontrava sentado e em estado de choque. Rony encarava o loiro, friamente, mas não segurava a varinha. Redenção.  
-Mate-me, Malfoy. –falou Rony, seriamente. –Vamos, me acerte.  
Harry virou-se para olhar que Rony, que parecia estar falando sério mesmo. Hermione chorava descontrolada, e as suas lágrimas varriam o ar gelado. O sol ainda exibia pouca luz, o que dificultava ver exatamente a expressão de Malfoy.  
-Você deve estar brincando. –cochichou Harry. –Não é a sua culpa.  
-Não é minha culpa? Harry, eu matei um garoto inocente, e fiz isso consciente. Agora, me mate de uma vez Malfoy. Você quer brincar comigo? Tudo bem, me torture. Vamos lá, faça alguma coisa.  
-Expelliarmus! –Malfoy berrou. Weasley não estava brincando. Nem ao menos tentou puxar a sua varinha de volta.  
-Qual é, Rony? Levante-se! –puxou Harry.  
O punho de Rony voou com uma velocidade impressionante. Lhe acertou o maxilar e Harry sentiu um dente se partir. Rony caiu em cima dele, e lhe socou mais quatros vezes murmurando entre os socos.  
-Você não entende?... Eu preciso fazer isso!... Droga, Harry é bem mais fácil sem você! ... –arfou quando caiu do lado de Harry, deixando seu melhor amigo ensangüentado e espantado ao chão. Rony havia lhe socado pela primeira vez na vida.  
Hermione soluçava e olhava para Rony. Não sabia o que sentir da atitude de Rony, mas não queria que o seu amor morresse. Ao mesmo tempo, não tinha coragem para impedi-lo.  
Harry estava deitado, arfando furiosamente. Rony se levantou e caminhou até Malfoy que continuava com a varinha apontada para ele.  
-Vamos, me mate Malfoy. –crispou Rony.

Malfoy franziu o cenho. Mas o quê diabos estava acontecendo? Mate ele. Lord Voldemort resmungava na sua cabeça. Ele sabia que a marca ardia forte no seu antebraço, mas não queria tocá-la. Mate ele. O Lord estava lhe dizendo para fazer isso, mas pela primeira vez ele não concordava com o Lord. Mas o quê diabos estava errado com ele? Agora, não tinha coragem para matar o Weasley. Melhor, ele não queria matá-lo. Mate ele, agora! Ele queria lutar, combater aquela voz que cochichava na sua cabeça. Cochichava ordens. Ele não queria o Lord. Mas ele sabia que não tinha como combater Voldemort. Sim, ele falara o nome do mestre. De repente descobriu que não sentia mais medo dele. Queria enfrentá-lo, do mesmo modo que queria enfrentar o seu pai. Qual é o seu problema? Mate o Weasley, p*****! Caiu de joelhos na superfície rochosa coberta de neve, sob olhar quentes de Weasley.  
-DROGA, MALFOY! –Weasley lhe puxou e lhe deixou de pé. –SUBA DAÍ E...  
Malfoy acertou um soco certeiro no estômago do ruivo e chutou o rosto do homem.  
-NÃO ME DIGA O QUE FAZER! –berrou Malfoy, cambaleando, tentando combater a sinfonia violenta que ecoava na sua cabeça.  
Mate! Mate! Mate! NÃO! Não, ele sentia raiva do Weasley mas não queria matá-lo. Sabia que não queria. O quê era aquela voz dentro da sua cabeça? Ela berrava tão alto que mal conseguia captar alguma coisa que acontecia. Cambaleou por alguns segundos, até cair quase inconsciente no chão.

Tum. Tum. Tum. Tum.  
O coração batia como um martelo de um construtor em uma parede simplória. Malfoy abriu os olhos e sentiu que estava hospitalizado. Todo o corpo doía, e as têmporas latejavam. Sua cabeça doía. Tinha impressão que as vozes iriam parar, mas elas continuavam lá. Lhe mandavam fugir dali. Mas ele não queria fugir.  
-Malfoy? –perguntou uma voz que Draco conhecia muito bem. Astoria. –Você está bem querido?  
Ela passou suas mãos geladas pelo cabelo loiro claro de Malfoy e lhe fez um carinho por alguns segundos. Malfoy quis se retrair mas depois resolveu aceitar o carinho.  
Astoria ficou ali pelo o quê pareceu a eternidade. As vozes já não estavam tão altas, e a sua cabeça começava a descansar aos poucos.  
-E-eu ouvia vozes. –falou Draco, a voz seca cortando o aposento. De repente, percebeu que necessitava urgentemente de água.  
-Tudo vai ficar bem, Draco. Tudo vai ficar bem... –murmurou Astoria, com uma expressão que lhe informava que definitivamente as coisas não iriam ficar bem. Seu filho morrera, destruíra seu casamento, matara e instigara a matar e ainda tinha a sensação de que estava doente. Aquelas vozes não eram normais. Agora, ele tinha certeza disso. E ele também tinha certeza de que as marcas ficariam para sempre.


	11. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_Ele tinha certeza disso. E ele também tinha certeza de que as marcas ficariam para sempre._  
Harry sentou-se na poltrona velha e mofada dos Weasley. Era vermelho-escarlate e de certo modo dura. Suas costas doíam, pela pancada nos rins que tinha levado quando caíra violentamente pela agressão de Rony. Por falar em Rony, o seu melhor amigo estivera ali poucas horas antes. Ainda parecia catatônico por ter matado uma criança inocente, mas Harry descobriu que os ferimentos (tanto físicos quanto espirituais) profundos do que se passara naquelas 24 horas demorariam muito para cicatrizar.  
Balançou o jornal que trazia em mãos. Manchetes escandalosas sobre a esquizofrenia de Draco Malfoy, um dos bruxos considerados mais nojentos e a favor de dividir "sangues ruins" dos "sangue puros". Homenagens a todos aqueles que morreram na batalha contra a mente perturbada de Malfoy também estavam ali. Do mesmo jeito, Harry perdera toda a raiva que sentia de Malfoy. Ele fora um garoto atormentado, tanto pelo pai, pela pressão da família e ainda por cima mal tratado por Lord Voldemort.  
Gina apareceu, lhe trazendo uma xícara de café.  
-Tem certeza de que não quer descansar um pouco? –ela perguntou.  
-Não, meu amor. Mas obrigado mesmo assim. –agradeceu com um longo e quente beijo nos lábios de Gina.  
Gina retirou-se do aposento subindo as escadas de madeira barulhenta. Harry suspirou virando algumas páginas do jornal, mas continuando com a mente em Draco Malfoy. Ele sabia, que no fundo o homem não era tão culpado quando lhe acusavam. Ele sabia que tudo aquilo eram... Eram as marcas de toda a sua vida.

(continua em "A Cicatrização", que logo será postada)


End file.
